Une Dangereuse Obsession
by Celebrindal de Gondolin
Summary: La guerre est finie mais Hermione n'a jamais pu oublier l'étrange obsession qu'elle éprouvait pour son professeur de potions. Réhabilité dans le monde des sorciers, Severus coule des jours mornes à l'Impasse du Tisseur jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui fasse une incroyable et sulfureuse "proposition". "Après-Poudlard"- HG/SS CHAPITRE 3 EN LIGNE !
1. Une Dangereuse Obsession

**Une Dangereuse Obsession**

 **Résumé :** La guerre est finie mais Hermione n'a jamais pu oublier l'étrange obsession qu'elle éprouvait pour son professeur de potions. Réhabilité dans le monde des sorciers, Severus coule des jours mornes à l'Impasse du Tisseur jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui fasse une incroyable et sulfureuse "proposition". HG/SS

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers Magique de Harry Potter ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J K Rowling.

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Severus Rogue/Hermione Granger

 **Relectrices :** **Deb Lygg** et **Gwendoline**

* * *

 **N/A et Avertissement :** voilà un OS **très citronné** , qui, je l'espère vous plaira comme il ma plu de l'écrire... en fait je me suis totalement éclatée dessus :) Entre deux, trois corrections sur " _l'Amante du Professeur Snape_ ", j'avais envie de me/vous faire plaisir ! _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Une Dangereuse Obsession**

 **oO§Oo**

« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point. »

Blaise Pascal

 **oO§Oo**

Six ans étaient passés depuis la dernière bataille qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit, et qui avait vu la fin du court règne de terreur de _Celui-dont-on-ne-devait pas-prononcer-le-nom_. Il y avait eu beaucoup de blessés, mais aussi beaucoup de morts. Pendant l'année qui avait succédé à ce terrible drame, des procès avaient eu lieu, des têtes étaient tombées.

Hermione avait assisté de loin à tout ce tapage médiatique couvert par la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et même par le _Chicaneur_ ; l'esprit préoccupé par des choix à faire et des décisions à tenir. Elle avait, dans un premier temps, attendu que ses parents reviennent sur Londres, puis elle s'était enquise de loin des progrès de rétablissement de son ancien professeur de potions. On l'avait cru mort dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais la jeune femme avait été incapable de le laisser là-bas sans faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle n'y avait pas cru et pourtant…

Il était sorti de Sainte Mangouste au bout d'une année difficile. Elle savait que Harry avait été régulièrement le voir ; il avait même été présent lors de sa sortie. Les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient toujours pas plus qu'auparavant cependant, après avoir vu les souvenirs personnels de Severus Snape, il lui avait été impossible de le haïr comme il l'avait fait autrefois. Pour Hermione, cela avait été la petite goutte qui avait débordé de son vase sentimental. Elle avait longuement pleuré pour ce sorcier aigri qui n'avait jamais été heureux de toute sa vie, avait-elle alors supposé. Une fois seule chez elle, elle avait versé autant de larmes qu'elle avait pu, d'abord de tristesse, car elle avait présumé qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas, puis… de joie quand elle avait su qu'il était guéri.

Hermione n'avait jamais pu témoigner la moindre sympathie apparente pour sa personne, déjà parce qu'il avait fait de sa vie scolaire un enfer, et puis parce qu'il était… Severus Snape, tout simplement. Elle avait bien tenté de le défendre contre ses amis quand ces derniers imaginaient le pire à son égard, mais elle n'avait jamais été au-delà.

De toute façon, il l'avait déjà prise pour une folle rien que parce qu'elle leur avait assuré que jamais il n'aurait pu être du côté des méchants. Certes, il avait été des deux bords, mais tout de même… À cause de cela, elle n'avait jamais pu leur avouer tout ce que cet homme dur et sans attrait lui avait inspiré.

 _S'ils avaient su…_

Parfois, elle en avait honte parce qu'elle savait que c'était complètement absurde et déraisonnable au possible. Toute relation entre eux serait vaine et resterait de l'ordre de la chimère. Un amour à sens unique, un désir qui ne serait assouvi qu'entre les quatre murs de sa chambre à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle essayait bien de se divertir avec d'autres hommes, mais elle ne pouvait, lors des rapports intimes, s'imaginer nul autre que lui. Ce n'était pas sérieux, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle n'avait pas rencontré celui qui lui ferait oublier son insaisissable, et non moins charismatique, professeur de potions. Elle soupira déçue et blasée.

— Vous ennuierais-je déjà chère Hermione ? demanda d'une voix nonchalante son rendez-vous du soir.

La jeune femme se redressa sur sa chaise, envoyant un sourire rassurant à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il était un collègue de travail de Harry. Ce dernier les avait présentés l'un à l'autre, espérant que son amie trouverait enfin l'amour. Harry était gentil et très perspicace. Il avait bien vu que plus les années passaient et plus Hermione se renfermait sur elle-même et sortait peu. Elle avait donc accepté pour lui faire plaisir, même si découvrir que son cavalier était des plus séduisants n'avait pas changé son sentiment de profonde déception.

— Pas du tout, répliqua-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de vin.

— Alors comme ça, reprit-il inconscient de ses profondes pensées, vous travaillez au ministère de la Magie.

— Tout à fait, répliqua-t-elle en reposant son verre, je travaille plus exactement au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Ce n'est pas un poste très important, mais pour le moment il me satisfait largement.

— Ce n'est pas ce que Harry m'a dit, objecta son compagnon. Il paraît que c'est un travail à hautes responsabilités.

Elle avait honte, songea-t-elle tandis qu'il continuait à parler, mais elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de son prénom. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle sortait avec un homme, ses pensées et ses fantasmes la ramenaient-ils toujours à Severus Snape ? S'il savait, se dit-elle avec amertume que la _je-sais-tout,_ qu'il avait si souvent moqué dans sa jeunesse était raide dingue de lui… S'il savait, pensa-t-elle à nouveau, sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux, mais il s'en fiche parce que son cœur n'a aimé qu'une seule et unique femme.

Revenant à sa soirée, elle vit que son rendez-vous avait froncé les sourcils. Indéniablement, il avait dû se rendre compte qu'elle se fichait éperdument de lui. Que faisait-elle là au juste ? C'était tellement pathétique.

Elle se leva brusquement, ne supportant plus cette situation malsaine qui risquait de se détériorer encore plus et de la rendre ridicule. Il s'agissait d'un collègue de Harry, elle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça.

— Je suis désolée, mais je ne me sens pas bien, marmonna-t-elle précipitamment. Il est préférable que je rentre chez moi.

— Mais Hermione, tenta le jeune homme, en vain.

— Je m'excuse, je sais que cela ne se fait pas et vous méritez bien mieux que ma compagnie. Continuez à manger et passer du bon temps, je vous offre la soirée, termina-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

 _Ne pas craquer, ne surtout pas craquer maintenant._

Elle le quitta sur ses mots et paya pour eux deux, après tout, elle lui devait au moins ça.

Une fois dehors, elle respira l'air vivifiant de ce début de printemps avant de remonter à pied la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard.

Que faisait-il à présent ? se demanda-t-elle tristement en levant son visage vers le ciel éclairé par les étoiles. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis tant d'années. Elle avait cru que cela atténuerait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais bien au contraire, elle avait l'impression que ses sentiments la rongeaient de plus en plus vivement. Six ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle l'avait conduit à l'hôpital, priant tous les dieux de la terre de le garder en vie, six ans qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu, ni touché. Six ans qu'elle pleurait sur un amour à sens unique.

 _Tout n'était que pure folie._

— Peut-être suis-je folle après tout ? murmura-t-elle doucement. Peut-être suis-je la victime d'un sortilège permanent ? Peut-être, continua-t-elle, sentant un sourire idiot naître sur son visage, qu'il me faudrait soigner le mal par le mal ?

 _Ma si tendre et dangereuse obsession._

Elle se mit à rire devant son évidente bêtise.

— Ma pauvre fille, reprit-elle toujours tout haut en se fichant bien de parler seule, cette obsession est d'un tel ridicule. Il est vieux, il n'est même pas séduisant et toi, tu ne rêves que de te le taper. Il faut vraiment te faire soigner.

 _Le voir, lui, nu, l'aimant avec sa bouche et ses belles grandes mains._

Puis, tout d'un coup, elle s'arrêta sur le chemin, les yeux assombris par un désir et une volonté nouvelle évidente.

Six ans que ça dure, six ans à bouillir pour un putain de mec qui ne sait même pas le quart de ce que je rêve de lui faire et qu'il me fasse. Ça suffit Hermione, soit tu te décides à prendre le taureau _Severus Snape_ par les cornes soit… Tu attends qu'il ne devienne complètement décrépi et toi aussi par la même occasion. Tu finiras vieille fille à chats…

 _Le bureau de la Harpie, ses assiettes, ses tasses et tous ses petits chatons. Miaou, miaou, je vais vous punir._

Elle faillit se tordre la cheville et tomber par terre quand l'image de cette garce arriviste de Dolores Ombrage s'imposa dans sa tête. Tout, mais pas ça, se dit-elle avant d'exploser de rire. Au loin, des passants la dévisagèrent étrangement avant d'accélérer le pas.

— Vous avez raison de fuir ! leur cria-t-elle en gloussant. Je suis folle… Folle d'un homme qui ne le sait même pas et… qui risque de ne jamais le savoir au train où je vais, termina-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus atone.

C'était terrible, s'alarma-t-elle, elle avait l'impression d'être bourrée alors qu'elle n'avait bu qu'un verre de vin. À ce stade-là, elle serait même capable de se présenter chez lui, de sonner à sa porte et qui sait… de tenter le diable lui-même !

 _Son obsession !_

oO§Oo

Severus Snape regardait avec avidité la lettre qui lui avait été apportée la veille. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Potter lui fasse une telle proposition. Très certainement, le gamin pensait faire une bonne action en lui trouvant du travail. Sentant une certaine fureur monter en lui, il chiffonna le parchemin avant de le jeter sur son bureau.

 _Il finirait par l'oublier comme tout le reste, comme tous ceux qui avaient fait de même avec lui._

On le considérait comme un putain de héros de guerre, grand bien leur fasse à tous ces bien-pensants pétant tous plus haut que leur cul, songea-t-il non sans acrimonie. Il ne leur devait rien, et eux non plus ne lui devaient rien. Ils avaient déjà assez tous fait comme ça.

Il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix. On lui avait offert à sa sortie d'hôpital un très beau manoir non loin de Pré-au-Lard, il l'avait refusé. Sa maison à l'Impasse du Tisseur lui convenait parfaitement bien. Il avait tenté de supporter le Saint Potter, grand héros qui avait vaincu le mal, quelques dîners et soirées avaient suffi à ce qu'il ne retente plus jamais cette mauvaise expérience. Il s'était senti… utilisé, ni plus ni moins.

 _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avait même enfoncé le clou en répétant à quel point Severus Snape avait beau avoir servi la Cause des Justes, il n'en restait pas moins _Indésirable_. Les femmes ne se ruaient pas à sa porte en le dévisageant avec des regards impatients ou pleins d'espoirs, non… Rita Skeeter avait bien rappelé à ses lectrices que la fortune et la gloire ne serviraient à rien pour ce pauvre professeur de potions avec un physique aussi ingrat que le sien. Qu'il s'estime heureux de ne pas avoir été envoyé à Azkaban.

 _Personne ne veut de Snivellus le crasseux._

Pourquoi ressassait-il tout cela d'ailleurs ? Il se fichait éperdument de ce que ces imbéciles pouvaient bien penser de lui. Il était seul avec lui-même et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Plus de double-jeu, plus de gamins insupportables qui n'apprenaient rien sur rien, plus de Saint-Potter, il était enfin libéré de toutes ses peines. Il avait même honoré comme il se doit la mémoire de sa chère Lily. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, même son amour pour elle s'était estompé depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Elle resterait toujours la seule personne à son cœur puisqu'il n'avait aimé qu'elle, et vieillir seul ne lui posait aucun problème, il n'espérait pas tant pour sa vie.

 _L'amour est un mensonge aveuglant qui vous broie le cœur et les os aussi bien que le pire des Impardonnables._

Avisant le meuble à alcool, il allait se servir un Whisky Pur-Feu pour oublier à quel point son existence était palpitante quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retenti, stridente.

Il lâcha un juron avant de reposer sa bouteille. Qui osait le déranger à une heure aussi tardive ?

Se rappelant qu'il avait donné congé à son elfe de maison — qu'il haïssait cette nouvelle loi qui accordait maintenant des heures de travail à ces derniers, comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça — il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le petit vestibule avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée.

— Qui ose me déranger le soir sans y avoir été invité ? vociféra-t-il, complètement hors de lui en guise de bienvenue.

Il espérait ainsi faire peur à l'intrus.

— Professeur Snape… commença la voix d'une jeune femme qu'il sembla reconnaître, sans pouvoir l'identifier.

Plissant les yeux, il la fixa un moment sans pouvoir réussir à mettre un prénom sur son visage. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de soirée d'un beau rouge vif qui ne laissait pas grande place à l'imagination. Ses cheveux bruns tirés en arrière étaient retenus en un chignon strict qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui de Minerva McGonagall et, quand ses grands yeux de biche soulignés de khôl le regardèrent intensément, il faillit déglutir.

 _Personne ne veut de Snivellus le crasseux. Vraiment ?_

Cette femme le dévisageait d'un regard impatient et plein d'espoir. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

— Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? cracha-t-il dédaigneusement, ne montrant rien de sa surprise.

Il était presque sur que cette petite gourde voulait lui jouer un mauvais tour. Elle avait très certainement dû perdre un de ses maudits paris comme ces gosses qui venaient de temps à autre frapper à sa porte avant de fuir à toutes jambes.

 _Le vieux bonhomme grincheux de l'Impasse du Tisseur, sans doute un monstre sans cœur mangeant les petits-enfants au déjeuner._

 _S'ils savaient ! En fait non, ils ne savaient pas et c'était mieux ainsi._

— Professeur, s'il vous plaît, puis-je entrer ?

Elle se tenait maintenant les bras et avait baissé les yeux comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle fichait là. Il avait beau essayer de la resituer, il ne voyait pas qui elle était, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réitère sa demande. Il se souvint enfin où il avait déjà entendu cette voix.

— Miss Granger ?

Elle acquiesça promptement et il n'eut d'autre choix que de la laisser entrer chez lui. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis six ans, il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais remerciée et ne la remercierait jamais. C'était exclu. Elle n'était jamais venu le voir et n'avait jamais tenté de reprendre le contact, contrairement à d'autres de ses élèves. Il avait su par Potter qu'elle était entrée au ministère de la Magie et il avait bien compris que c'était grâce à elle qu'il n'avait plus de serviteur la nuit chez lui, ni aux vacances d'ailleurs.

 _La chrysalide a laissé place à un magnifique papillon._

Une fois qu'elle fut dans le vestibule, il referma la porte derrière lui et se retourna vers elle. Il afficha un visage impassible, seul un rictus au coin des lèvres trahissait son agacement d'être ainsi dérangé. Elle avait beau être devenue une très belle femme avec ce qu'il faut là où il faut, elle avait toujours cette attitude de gamine qui l'avait tant exaspéré quand elle était son élève.

 _« L'Arbre tient bon ; le Roseau plie. »*_

—Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre présence chez moi à une heure si tardive, Granger ? lui demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

 _Pourvu qu'elle s'en aille !_

oO§Oo

Hermione avait envie de rire à gorge déployée, mais le faire devant son ancien professeur lui vaudrait certainement la porte, et un bon coup de pied dans l'arrière-train. Il n'avait absolument pas changé, enfin il avait surtout gardé le même caractère.

Physiquement, il était toujours aussi grand et imposant, mais il avait minci. Il ne portait pas ses robes de sorcier, mais une chemise blanche qui avait connu des jours meilleurs sur un pantalon noir délavé. Ses cheveux, plus longs que dans son souvenir, étaient clairsemés de fils blanc. La peau cireuse de son visage s'était détendue et de fines rides lui dévoraient la figure. Sa bouche était fermée en une ligne fine et son nez semblait plus proéminent que jamais. Pourtant, malgré cette inspection des plus anatomiques, Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer.

 _Un impossible désir à combler._

Elle était là avec lui, ils étaient seuls et si elle osait… Non, elle devait le faire… Une bonne fois pour toutes. Lui seul serait capable d'abolir cette foutue obsession qu'elle avait de lui depuis si longtemps. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce soir, elle serait débarrassée à jamais de son attirance incongrue pour Severus Snape.

— J'ai un peu soif, déclara-t-elle avec aplomb avant de le fixer à nouveau.

Les yeux de Snape s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

— Vous êtes venue jusqu'ici pour vous désaltérer ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sarcasme dans la voix.

Hermione se mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de lui faire un demi-sourire.

— J'étais dans le coin et je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas prendre un verre chez mon ancien professeur de potions.

Il la dévisagea.

— Vous me prenez pour un imbécile, Granger ? lança-t-il sombrement.

— Pas du tout professeur, je voulais vous voir. Cela va faire plusieurs fois que je me dis qu'il serait bien que je vous rende une petite visite, mais… Le temps ne s'est jamais prêté à ça.

— En six ans, il est certain que votre temps était bien trop précieux pour me déranger et croyez bien, Granger, que je vous en remercie grandement… De ne jamais être venue me voir, entendons-nous bien.

 _Blesse-moi et je t'exigerai encore plus._

Elle soupira.

— Vous êtes impossible, marmonna-t-elle.

Il tiqua en entendant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Si nous allions prendre ce verre que vous me proposez si gentiment, tenta Hermione, omettant sa dernière question.

Snape se pressa l'arête du nez de ses doigts fins avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres priant Merlin, Morgane et tous les plus grands sorciers du monde pour que tout se passe au mieux.

En pénétrant dans le salon, Hermione fût choquée par la petitesse de la pièce, mais l'oublia totalement quand elle vit que les murs et même les portes étaient recouverts de livres.

 _Un paradis perdu pour les livrovores._

— Vous vous rendez enfin compte de votre erreur en étant ici, Granger ? la questionna-t-il, ses yeux noirs plissés.

— Pas du tout professeur, j'admirais juste vos livres. Certes, la pièce n'est pas très grande, mais reste très impressionnante.

L'homme grimaça en entendant sa réponse.

— Venant de vous, j'aurais du m'en douter.

Il se dirigea vers un large meuble sur lequel se trouvait de grands verres à pied et au-dessous une montagne de bouteilles.

— Je prendrais un verre de vin, déclara-t-elle avant même qu'il ne lui pose la question.

Il émit un reniflement méprisant, mais ne protesta pas. Il lui servit son verre et le lui tendit. Il alla s'asseoir sans lui proposer de fauteuil.

Quel gentleman, pensa Hermione avec ironie. Il faisait tout pour la mettre mal à l'aise, mais il n'y arriverait pas. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre en venant ici, bien au contraire, car quelle que fût sa réponse, elle repartirait gagnante et soulagée. Forte de cette idée, elle but une gorgée du liquide rouge qui coula divinement dans sa gorge et ravit son palais. Il était délicieux.

 _Tout comme l'homme qui lui faisait face… à croquer !_

Avisant un siège tout près de lui, elle s'y installa en se laissant tomber dedans avant d'envoyer valser ses escarpins dans la pièce comme si elle était chez elle. Snape le remarqua et lui envoya un drôle de regard. Que lui prenait-elle ? devait-il se demander. Elle faillit glousser, mais se retint. Il penserait qu'elle se moquait de lui et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer.

Elle croisa ses jambes avant de faire tourner le liquide rouge dans son verre qu'elle but d'un trait pour se donner du courage. Snape le vit et arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

— Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, dit-elle en se levant avec souplesse, avant de se diriger vers son bar. Elle attrapa la bouteille et se resservit généreusement.

— Mais je vous en prie, grommela-t-il, faites comme chez vous !

Elle pouffa.

— Ne m'y poussez pas trop, murmura-t-elle.

Snape, à ces mots, crut avaler son whisky de travers. Était-ce bien la même miss Granger de son souvenir à qui il venait d'ouvrir la porte ?

— Bien, dit-il en posant son verre sur le guéridon, si vous me disiez enfin ce que vous me voulez.

Elle se lécha les lèvres pour se donner une certaine contenance et se renfonça un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil tout en dévorant des yeux son ancien professeur.

Le moment était enfin venu de mettre carte sur table, tout du moins, de son côté. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne la voyait pas autrement que comme une insupportable gamine qui avait passé sa scolarité à vouloir se faire remarquer favorablement de tous ses professeurs, y compris de lui.

— À votre avis, demanda-t-elle doucement, qu'est-ce qu'une femme comme moi pourrait bien vouloir à un homme tel que vous ?

 _Ne me repoussez pas, je vous en prie !_

oO§Oo

Snape, à ces mots, avala d'une traite l'alcool fort qui traça une ligne de feu directe dans son œsophage. Miss Granger était indéniablement devenue une belle femme. Elle savait ce que son physique avantageux pouvait offrir à ceux du sexe opposé, il l'en détesta d'autant plus. Magnifique, intelligente et donc… Intouchable. Il ne doutait pas que beaucoup de jeunes hommes avaient dû souffrir pour elle. Il savait ce que ça faisait ayant lui-même souffert d'un amour à sens unique pour une jeune fille encore plus belle… Mais, c'était le passé, et Granger semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire enrager.

— Écoutez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Soit vous me dites ce que vous me voulez, soit vous dégagez.

 _Pas le temps pour les devinettes !_

Crut-il rêver ? Mais les joues de la jeune femme rougirent ardemment. Que lui prenait-il, bon sang ?! Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne s'était pas habillée ainsi pour lui, il savait pertinemment qu'elle était venue sur un coup de tête. Oui, mais pourquoi ? Son esprit cartésien tenta d'analyser la situation présente avant de la décortiquer. Il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait pas de réponse acceptable, la plus farfelue, il l'avait reléguée au fin fond de sa mémoire, quoique… Cela serait amusant de voir sa réaction de petite sainte nitouche s'il exposait tout haut ce qu'il venait de penser si bas.

Il se délectait déjà de sa réaction. Elle l'avait cherché après tout et, il pouvait bien rire d'elle à ses dépens, elle n'était plus son élève, et ce depuis bien longtemps.

— Avouez Granger, vous vous êtes rendu compte de votre folle attirance pour moi et vous ne pouvez plus faire abstraction de ce que vous ressentez à mon égard.

 _Elle allait très vraisemblablement prendre ses jambes à son cou._

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se sente offensée et qu'elle démente précipitamment, pas qu'elle se mette à rougir encore plus furieusement, la main sur le cœur. Qu'allait-elle donc lui sortir comme ânerie encore ? Il se sentait fatigué.

— Co… comment le savez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en balbutiant.

Les pommettes de son visage avaient viré au cramoisie et cela accentuait sa beauté naturelle. Il en fût tout autant déstabilisé que sa réponse. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

 _Même pas du tout !_

— Vous vous moquez de moi ! hurla-t-il, en se levant à moitié de son canapé.

— Mais, pas du tout ! s'insurgea-t-elle, furieuse qu'il puisse penser qu'elle lui jouait un mauvais tour. Croyez-moi, j'ai tout essayé pour vous oublier, mais en vain. Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas un homme pour moi, que vous n'avez rien d'attrayant, que vous êtes mon ancien professeur, que vous êtes plus vieux que moi et que quoi qu'il arrive, rien ni jamais personne ne changera votre opinion de moi ! Croyez-moi, je le sais, mais… Je ne peux m'empêcher de vous désirer ardemment et ce, plus que tout au monde.

Hermione avait le souffle court et dut faire une pause, mais elle n'en avait pas fini, autant tout lui dire d'un coup, un peu comme lorsqu'on arrache un pansement brutalement. La douleur serait vive, mais cela irait mieux après.

— J'ai longtemps tenté de me soustraire à cette attirance malvenue, je pensais qu'avec les années qui seraient passées cela s'atténuerait, mais il n'en est rien et je ne peux plus supporter ça professeur Snape. Il fallait que je vous le dise une bonne fois pour toutes.

 _« En vain ai-je lutté, rien n'y fait. Je ne peux réprimer mes sentiments. Permettez-moi de vous dire avec quelle ardeur je vous admire et vous aime »*_

Si l'on pouvait dire une chose d'Hermione Granger, c'est qu'elle avait toujours eu le don de le déstabiliser. Il aurait pu croire à une mauvaise plaisanterie qu'elle aurait fait à ses dépens avec ses amis, mais… Il voyait bien qu'elle était sincère… Terriblement sincère.

— Je ne sais que dire, Granger, commença-t-il d'une voix étrangement pâteuse, certainement due à l'alcool, tenta-t-il de se rassurer. Je ne m'y attendais pas et je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous…

— Oh ! Seigneur, Snape ! Vous savez très bien ce que vous pourriez faire ! s'insurgea-t-elle agacée.

Il arqua un sourcil. Elle venait d'omettre délibérément, et il en était sûr, sa dénomination professorale.

— Non, je ne vois pas Granger, hormis vous mettre à la porte de ma demeure et faire en sorte de ne plus jamais vous revoir.

— J'ai désespérément envie de vous ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en se redressant.

Il se passa la paume de sa main sur son visage. Il se sentait si las tout d'un coup.

— Vous êtes fatiguée, Granger, et vous avez trop bu. Retournez chez vous et oublions cette mauvaise soirée, voulez-vous.

— Non ! hurla-t-elle. Je ne partirai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit pourquoi vous ne voulez pas de moi, je sais par les journaux que vous n'avez personne dans votre vie et que…

— Ce que je fais de ma vie privée ne vous regarde en rien, sombre idiote ! Si je ne veux pas de vous, c'est que je ne veux pas de vous. C'est tout, n'allez rien y lire d'autre, croyez-moi, les entre-lignes sont désespérément vides d'autre sens. Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. De. Vous.

 _Un éclair de convoitise lui vrilla les reins._

Ce qui était totalement faux, dût-il admettre à contrecœur. Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'elle ne se jouait pas de lui, il avait beau tenter de les ignorer, des images pour les moins licencieuses de la jeune femme et de lui venaient se coller à sa rétine, lui envoyant un souffle de désir dans son bas ventre qu'il n'avait plus ressenti, et ce depuis longtemps. Maudite soit-elle !

Par Merlin Snape, se morigéna-t-il intérieurement, elle a beau être une femme magnifique, intelligente, elle n'en reste pas moins une ancienne élève. Oui et alors ? lui demanda la partie la moins rationnelle de son esprit. On t'ignore depuis la fin de la guerre. Aucune femme ne s'est jamais bousculée à ton portillon pour que tu la culbutes joyeusement. Si tu veux ton plaisir, il te reste ta main ou les prostituées… Là, tu as une belle jeune femme qui t'offre sa personne sur un plateau d'argent et tu fais la fine bouche ? _Tsss_. Sois raisonnable, à ton âge, tu ne retrouveras plus jamais cette opportunité, ni jamais mieux.

— Oh la ferme ! rugit-il, faisant sursauter Granger.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit-elle, je …

— Non, pas vous, grogna-t-il, exténué.

Il sentait qu'elle allait finir par avoir ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Qui l'eut cru… certainement pas lui !

 _« En vain ai-je lutté… »_

oO§Oo

Hermione voyait bien qu'il se débattait avec le pour et le contre d'une telle proposition. Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à croire qu'elle soit encore dans son salon, c'est ce qui lui faisait espérer plus. Son cœur battait fort et elle avait un peu peur aussi à vouloir tenter le diable ainsi. Elle savait que si jamais il finissait pas accéder à ses désirs, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière… Elle savait qu'elle ne le voulait pas, c'était soit ça, soit regretter toute sa vie de n'avoir jamais rien tenté. Il valait mieux quelques remords que d'éternels regrets.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne dise rien. _Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

— Alors professeur Snape, que…

— Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous me demandez, Granger ? Avez-vous vu à qui vous le demandez ? ajouta-t-il plus belliqueux que jamais.

Comprenant que les mots ne serviraient à rien, elle se leva doucement avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

— Je le veux plus que tout. Je sais que ça peut paraître complètement fou, mais… C'est vous que je veux professeur.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque chargée de ce qu'Hermione pensait être du désir.

Avait-elle gagné ? Elle avait du mal à y croire et pourtant…

— Parce que c'est comme ça, répondit-elle. Parce que c'est vous, juste vous et personne d'autre. Ça l'a toujours été, et ce, depuis des années.

— Pure folie ! grogna-t-il avant de reporter son regard sur elle.

Hermione attendait, elle avait peur d'oser le premier geste et qu'il la repousse. Les poings de Snape étaient crispés sur ses cuisses. Il semblait mener une dure bataille contre l'envie qu'une telle offre semblait lui inspirer.

 _Soumets-toi à la douce tentation de nos corps nus enfiévrés de passion inassouvie._

— Qui vous dit que moi je souhaite faire _ça_ avec vous ? lui jeta-t-il froidement à la figure.

Elle se recula un peu. Il était vrai qu'elle n'y avait pas songé. Elle secoua la tête en émettant un petit rire incrédule.

— Je vous avoue ne pas y avoir pensé, répondit-elle. Je sais que je ne suis pas une grande beauté, que je ne ressemble pas non plus à votre type de femme, mais… J'ose croire que je suis quand même agréable à regarder.

Sournoisement, une scène qui s'était jouée il y a des années de cela lui revint en mémoire. Malfoy venait de lui lancer un sort pour allonger ses dents et Snape avait rétorqué qu'il ne voyait aucune différence à d'habitude. Elle en avait été affectée au plus haut point.

Snape se passa la main dans ses cheveux et plissa à nouveau les yeux avant de renifler.

— Vous voulez vraiment passer la nuit avec moi, Granger ?

— Oui, acquiesça vivement Hermione qui sentit ses espoirs renaître. Je ferais n'importe quoi.

— Très bien, déclara-t-il sournoisement. Alors, rentrez chez vous.

— Mais vous venez de dire que…

— Granger, la coupa-t-il, je suis vieux, je suis las de vos gamineries. Pensez-vous vraiment que je vous laisserais m'abuser comme si j'avais dix-huit ans ?

Son ancien professeur venait de se lever brusquement, il était en colère. Dépitée, Hermione décida d'abattre sa dernière carte, sa dernière chance. Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang avant de se redresser à son tour. Ils se faisaient face maintenant, leurs poitrines se soulevant sous leurs respirations saccadées.

— J'ai envie de vous, Snape, tenta-t-elle une dernière fois. Je rêve de vous entre mes cuisses depuis tellement d'années que j'aurais pu faire déborder la Tamise rien que par mon excitation !

 _Prenez-moi, je vous en conjure !_

Elle espérait que cela suffirait à le convaincre. Cela devait faire bien une heure qu'elle était arrivée et il ne l'avait toujours pas mise à la porte, preuve qu'il ne devait pas être si indifférent à ses tentatives, médiocres il était vrai, de séductions.

Snape la dévisagea un moment avant de soupirer.

— Il semblerait que ma seule option pour être totalement débarrassé de vous, Granger, soit d'accéder à votre demande, mais, si j'accepte, j'aimerais que vous fassiez une chose pour moi avant.

Elle sursauta. Qu'allait-il lui demander exactement ?

— Je… vous écoute, dit-elle prudemment.

Un petit sourire tordu s'étira au coin de ses lèvres. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

— J'ai toujours rêvé de faire taire une femme telle que vous d'une seule et unique manière, susurra-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Hermione était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait lui demander et …

— Sucez-moi, Granger ! ordonna Snape d'une voix suave.

Par Merlin ! pensa Hermione choquée, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait capable de…

— Alors Granger ? Ma demande vous choque ? Je croyais que vous aviez envie de moi. Il semblerait à l'expression que vous affichez qu'il n'en soit finalement rien.

Il secoua la tête et cracha :

— Dégagez de chez moi, Granger ! Vous m'avez assez fait perdre mon temps comme ça.

Hermione le trouvait injuste. S'il voulait jouer à ce jeu-là, il allait en être pour ses frais. Sans rien dire, elle avança vers lui et posa sa petite main sans préavis sur la braguette de son pantalon et lâcha un petit halètement de surprise quand elle se rendit compte qu'il bandait.

 _Elle avait tellement envie de lui…_

oO§Oo

Severus écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit sa paume terriblement chaude tout contre lui. Il devait rêver. Cette fille était soit folle, soit… Elle lui avait dit la vérité. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau mollit devant cette attaque frontale. Comment allait-il pouvoir riposter maintenant ?

 _Laisse-la faire et laisse-toi aller. Lâche prise._

Comme pris dans un rêve, il la vit défaire les boutons de son pantalon noir. Elle l'abaissa ensuite sur ses chevilles et il regretta presque son caleçon gris usé jusqu'à la corde. Il fallait dire, pensa-t-il avec ironie, qu'il n'avait pas prévu de culbuter une de ses anciennes élèves ce soir. S'il avait su qu'il serait engagé cette nuit dans la voie de la luxure, alors il aurait sans doute prévue des sous-vêtements de soie.

Il voulut en rire, mais ce ne fût qu'un son étranglé qui sortit de sa gorge quand il sentit quelque chose d'incroyablement doux et d'humide sur la longueur turgescente de sa queue. Severus n'osait baisser la tête vers elle. Il avait peur d'éjaculer prématurément comme un adolescent boutonneux qu'il n'était plus depuis pas mal de décennies. Pour garder l'équilibre, il posa sa grande main qui tremblait un peu sur la tête de la jeune femme et se laissa apprécier ce qu'elle lui faisait. Il émit un léger sifflement quand elle l'aspira profondément dans sa bouche et qu'elle commença à le sucer. De temps en temps, il pouvait sentir ses petites dents sur son gland gonflé, mais un peu de douleur mêlée au désir ne faisait que renforcer son excitation. Il ne savait pas si elle était douée, très peu de femmes, voire aucune, ne lui avait fait profiter de ce traitement de faveur. Il n'y avait de toute façon jamais songé, pas même dans les fantasmes qu'il s'autorisait parfois à avoir le soir quand il sentait l'amertume s'emparer de lui.

 _Le paradis se trouvait dans la bouche de miss Granger._

N'y tenant plus, il baissa ses yeux vers ce qu'elle faisait et décida de graver ce moment d'une incroyable intensité érotique dans sa mémoire. Un large sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme était toute à sa tâche, aussi studieuse qu'elle l'avait toujours été.

Il voyait sa tête avancer et reculer au fur et à mesure qu'elle accomplissait son ouvrage. De temps en temps, elle avait même quelques petits bruits de gorge qui ne le laissait pas aussi insensible qu'il l'aurait voulu. Profitant de cette chance qui ne se reproduirait sans doute jamais plus, il bascula sa tête en arrière et se laissa dériver vers toutes les sensations que l'ancienne _je-sais-tout_ de Poudlard lui procurait. Ne se préoccupant plus d'elle, mais juste de lui et rien que de lui. Égoïstement, il ne la prévint pas de sa jouissance, se félicitant de la surprendre de cette manière.

 _Elle était douée sans doute._

oO§Oo

Hermione réalisait enfin son plus grand fantasme. Si elle n'avait pas eu le sexe de son ancien professeur de potions en bouche, elle aurait eu du mal à croire qu'elle le faisait vraiment. D'une main, elle le tenait tandis que de l'autre, elle glissait ses doigts dans son slip en dentelle. Ce dernier était déjà des plus humides et témoignait de son degré d'excitation. Prise par la fièvre qui la consumait, elle se donna entièrement à la tâche qu'elle réalisait, le suçant en alternant avec quelques coups de langue. Elle n'avait jamais été friande de ce genre de rapports, mais elle n'avait jamais eu non plus son fantasme en bouche. Tandis que son désir arrivait à un point culminant, la déconnectant presque de la réalité, elle sentit le sexe de Snape grossir entre ses lèvres avant que son gland n'expulse les premiers jets de son plaisir. Il ne l'avait pas prévenu, mais elle s'en fichait bien, elle était prête à tout pour lui. Elle avala la substance douce-amère et quelque peu salée jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de le retirer totalement de sa bouche. Il lui manquait déjà.

 _Elle voulait tout de lui._

Elle se tenait toujours à quatre pattes alors que lui même était debout. Lentement, elle releva sa tête dans sa direction et faillit avoir un coup au cœur. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux tout l'attrait qu'elle lui inspirait. Elle comprit avec une étrange satisfaction qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle, et cela fit redoubler son envie de lui. Il remonta son caleçon sur son érection qui avait à peine débandé, le pantalon suivit.

— Très bien Granger, haleta-t-il brutalement en la prenant vivement dans ses bras, lui arrachant un cri de surprise avant qu'il ne monte des escaliers sombres presque au pas de course.

Une fois en haut, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

— _Alohomora !_

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et sans autre forme de procès, il la jeta sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur elle pour prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser vorace. Une douce lumière émanant d'une seule et unique chandelle éclairait partiellement la pièce. Hermione, trop sidérée pour analyser ce qu'il se passait, se laissa faire avec une certaine appréhension.

 _La danse des amants peut enfin commencer._

L'heure n'était plus aux joutes verbales, mais bel et bien à la passion. Elle l'avait cherché, allumé et maintenant rien ni personne ne pourrait arrêter ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Décidant de mettre sa conscience en veilleuse, elle accrocha ses deux bras à son cou et répondit à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur qu'il en mettait à lui donner. Il avait un goût de clou de girofle et de whisky mélangé qui la grisa totalement. Sa langue tantôt douce, tantôt vorace avait pris possession de sa bouche et Hermione ne pouvait que s'abandonner à son étreinte passionnée.

Bientôt cependant, il s'écarta d'elle pour reprendre sa respiration et surtout pour la déshabiller.

— Je vous veux totalement nue, souffla-t-il tout en retirant sa robe et ses sous-vêtements.

Elle l'aida en se soulevant pour qu'il puisse faire glisser son slip de ses hanches sur ses jambes avant de le lui enlever. Il le garda néanmoins en main quelques secondes avant de le porter contre son visage et huma profondément les effluves de la jeune femme. Hermione rougit furieusement.

— Délectable, murmura-t-il avant de jeter le morceau de tissu.

Hermione se redressa sur ses genoux quand il l'eut complètement effeuillée, et aida à son tour Snape à se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

Une fois qu'il fût en tenue d'Adam lui aussi, la jeune femme profita de cet unique instant pour l'admirer de tout son saoul. Il n'était pas beau, c'était indéniable. Son corps était trop maigre malgré des muscles secs et il présentait autant de cicatrices qu'il était possible d'en avoir. Quelques poils noir et blanc parsemaient son torse avant de descendre en une fine ligne un peu plus noire jusqu'à son entrejambe. Snape ne disait rien, bien conscient d'être l'objet d'observation de son amante.

— Alors Granger, ce que vous voyez vous plaît-il ? demanda-t-il sarcastique. Je ne suis pas ce que l'on peut appeler de première f…

— Oh, taisez-vous, Snape ! Vous allez tout gâcher, le réprimanda-t-elle avant de se lover contre lui, se délectant de la sensation électrisante de leurs deux corps se touchant, peau contre peau.

Hermione inspira profondément l'odeur de son amant avant de se pencher pour suçoter son cou, puis de descendre plus bas vers sa poitrine. Il sentait le parchemin, l'encre, le chèvrefeuille et le whisky. Cela l'enivra encore plus.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, Severus lui attrapa les mains avant de la rallonger sur le lit. Il traça ensuite une ligne humide de sa langue jusqu'à son sein droit. Il prit le mamelon, qui pointait fièrement, en bouche avant de l'aspirer totalement, arrachant des gémissements à Hermione. Curieux, il décida de continuer ses pérégrinations et bientôt ses lèvres laissèrent de longues trainées humides à l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Il se redressa sur un coude avant de souffler doucement sur son sexe qui laissait entrapercevoir, entre les poils et replis humides, le petit bourgeon de chair rose qui avait l'air des plus excité.

Il semblait n'attendre que ça.

L'observant un moment, il finit par lui donner un léger coup de langue. Son amante feula.

Grisé par l'instant et l'odeur d'excitation qui émanait d'elle, il enfouit son visage avec passion entre ses cuisses avant de la dévorer totalement, sa langue alternant les pressions plus ou moins fortes contre son clitoris. Happée par les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle, Hermione sentit ses yeux s'humidifier dangereusement. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ce moment sans jamais trop y croire. Et pourtant, il était là entre ses jambes, il lui faisait tellement de bien qu'elle avait envie de hurler son plaisir. La bouche de Snape attrapa ses lèvres intimes avant que sa langue ne plonge dans son intimité ruisselante de désir. C'en fût trop pour elle. Elle attrapa furieusement ses cheveux et tenta de le ramener vers elle, mais il résista, ses lèvres continuant son manège, la rendant encore plus folle et fiévreuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

— Je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle au bord du précipice. Prenez-moi.

S'il continuait comme ça, elle allait finir par jouir et elle ne le voulait pas. Pas encore.

Lentement, il revint vers elle et Hermione eut un choc en lisant le désir à l'état brut dans son regard. Il reprit sa bouche en un baiser profond dans lequel elle put goûter sa propre saveur puis, il se retira et la dévisagea.

— S'il vous plaît prof…

— Severus, Hermione, appelez-moi Severus, dit-il la voix rauque.

— Severus, reprit-elle, presque comme une supplication, prenez-moi, je vous veux en moi.

Dans un grondement terrible, il la pénétra d'une vigoureuse poussée et fût presque estomaqué de voir avec qu'elle facilité il venait de se faufiler en elle. Elle était si humide et gémissante. Les parois internes de son sexe se refermèrent comme un poing sur sa vigueur, lui arrachant un profond grognement de satisfaction.

Hermione, quant à elle, se sentait tellement grisée par la sensation de plénitude qui l'avait saisie quand il l'avait emplie de lui, qu'elle ne fût plus en mesure de penser à autre chose que cette longue pente dévastatrice qui la menait sur le chemin de la félicité. Elle avait l'impression que son envie de lui ne se tarirait jamais.

— Severus, gémit-elle tandis qu'il poussait inlassablement en elle, la remplissant encore et encore.

Il se sentait tellement bien dans son corps, logé dans son fourreau moelleux, qu'il aurait voulu faire durer cette incroyable impression toute sa misérable existence. Comment une femme telle qu'Hermione Granger avait-elle pu le désirer ? Il avait beau avoir les preuves sous lui, autour de lui, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire.

Être en elle, c'était tellement bon, tellement fort, songea-t-il avec fièvre. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça…

Il se mouvait en elle avec tant d'ardeur, pensa-t-elle, qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher ses gémissements de franchir ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son clitoris, titillé jusqu'à la démesure, finit par l'envoyer dans une autre galaxie. Elle allait jouir, comprit-elle. Vivement, elle attrapa le visage de son amant et l'attira contre elle.

— Embrassez-moi, Severus, je vais jouir, gémit-elle tandis que la sensation de brûlure sourde explosait dans son bas-ventre, l'envoyant directement au septième ciel.

Elle entendit vaguement Severus lui intimer de le regarder, ce qu'elle fit. En quelques secondes, il la rejoignit dans l'extase. Elle pouvait sentir à l'intérieur d'elle les jets de son sperme tandis qu'il éjaculait, prolongeant la sensation de plaisir indicible qui la secouait de la tête aux pieds. Ce fût tellement fort, qu'elle crut qu'elle allait même s'évanouir.

De toute son existence, elle n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi puissant qu'avec cet homme.

Repue, quand il s'allongea à ses côtés, elle se nicha contre sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur battre à tout rompre.

— Severus…

— Ne dites rien , Hermione, la coupa-t-il encore essoufflé.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se retourne vers elle.

— Nous avons toute la nuit, dit-il d'une voix suave.

Elle acquiesça doucement, ne voulant pas songer à l'après.

Les deux amants refirent l'amour autant de fois qu'ils en étaient capables, et Hermione fût positivement surprise de la vigueur qu'il mit à la satisfaire à chaque fois, puis… Fatigués, ils finirent par s'endormir encore l'un dans l'autre.

oO§Oo

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit un moment à resituer où elle se trouvait, encore sonnée d'avoir enfin pu dire et faire tout ce qu'elle voulait avec son obsession de toujours. Se tournant vers lui, elle vit qu'il s'était couché sur le ventre et dormait d'un sommeil lourd et profond. Elle pouvait à peine entrevoir son dos se soulever sous sa respiration. L'odeur de la chambre était forte et empestait le sexe. Doucement, elle sortit du lit pour ne pas le réveiller et alla récupérer ses sous-vêtements qu'elle remit aussitôt, puis sa robe.

Le regardant une dernière fois, elle grava à jamais les moments qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble, ainsi que l'homme qu'elle aimait. Parce qu'à la vérité, ce n'était pas juste une simple attirance obsessionnelle qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Non, cela allait au-delà, elle désirait tellement plus de Severus Snape, bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait su lui offrir cette nuit. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était impossible. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, hormis ce souvenir. C'était tellement triste et pathétique.

— Adieu, professeur… Non, Adieu Severus Snape, murmura-t-elle dans sa direction.

Secouant la tête, elle prit son inspiration, se concentra, puis transplana.

oO§Oo

Severus mit un temps phénoménal à se réveiller et quand il émergea tout à fait, ce fût pour se sentir courbaturé de partout et même à des endroits dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Il se leva avec précaution, faisant craquer le bas de son dos avant d'aller se soulager aux toilettes. Son sexe était rouge vif, irrité et douloureux. C'est alors qu'il se souvint de la nuit passée.

Miss Granger était venue le voir, elle avait eu ce regard que jamais il n'aurait cru voir un jour sur une femme pour lui. Puis, elle s'était invitée chez lui et avait avoué qu'elle le désirait, et…

Il se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Tout avait été si parfait, si…

Ne préférant pas penser plus avant sans avoir pris au préalable un bon café noir pour le revigorer, il alla se doucher puis s'habilla avant de descendre directement dans la cuisine. Sa tasse à la main, il pénétra dans le salon et fronça les sourcils en voyant quelque chose attirer son attention. Posant son café encore bouillant sur le bureau en désordre, il se dirigea vers ce qui l'avait perturbé et se pencha pour ramasser une paire d'escarpins, noire et brillante.

Un sourire torve naquit sur son visage.

— Je crois bien que nous allons nous revoir très prochainement… Miss Granger.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Annotations**

 ***** _« L'Arbre tient bon ; le Roseau plie. »_ Le Chêne et le Roseau, fable de Jean de La Fontaine

* _« En vain ai-je lutté, rien n'y fait. Je ne peux réprimer mes sentiments. Permettez-moi de vous dire avec quelle ardeur je vous admire et vous aime »_

Citation tirée de « Orgueil et Préjugés — Déclaration de Mr Darcy à Elizabeth

Je voulais écrire un OS citronné mettant en scène Hermione et Severus. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'en avais pas écris pour tout dire. Cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit, et l'amour d'Hermione pour Severus, je le voyais vraiment comme une obsession dangereuse difficile à oublier et contrôler. Il était important pour moi de montrer une partie du cheminement psychologique d'Hermione pour en arriver à cette incroyable tentative — tout à fait réussie n'est-ce pas — de séduction. Mais d'après-vous, maintenant, Severus la laissera-t-il en paix ? Rien n'est moins sûr, Ah ! Ah ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me le dire .


	2. Une Dangereuse Tentation

**Une Dangereuse Obsession** **  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Deb Lygg** , **Gwendoline** , **Morgane** et **MissCupcake.**

* * *

Quand j'ai écrit mon OS, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait autant de succès. Pour cela, je vous en remercie du fond du cœur. Déjà, à la fin, on sentait que Severus ne voulait pas en rester là et finalement, une nouvelle trame s'est dessinée dans ma tête me menant à une histoire qui sera un peu plus complexe. Une histoire d'obsession, d'attirance et de désir entre deux personnes aussi têtues qu'orgueilleuses. Ça promet !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **2**

 **.**

 **Une Dangereuse Tentation**

« _Il n'y a personne qui soit né sous une mauvaise étoile, il n'y a que des gens qui ne savent pas lire le ciel._ »

 **Dalaï Lama**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? se demanda pour la énième fois Severus Snape. Il avait toujours abhorré au plus haut point ce genre de réception mondaine. Il ne voyait ici qu'un ramassis d'hypocrites prêts à faire bonne figure et à lécher quelques bottes dans l'espoir insensé d'avoir un peu de reconnaissance.

 _Que des fats, stupides et sans aucune estime de soi. Il valait bien plus qu'eux et pourtant, c'était sur lui que l'on crachait allègrement. Il les méprisait, tout simplement ; il ne s'en cachait même pas._

Resté dans l'ombre, un verre de Bordeaux à la main, il continuait à les observer tous avec un brin d'agacement mêlé à un ennui tellement profond qu'il regrettait presque sa décision d'être venu dans ce cirque des illusions.

Il allait porter son verre à ses lèvres — dans une attitude des plus méprisantes — quand il fut abordé par la dernière personne avec laquelle il aurait eu envie de converser.

— Professeur Snape ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici, s'exclama le grand Harry Potter qui, pour cette soirée, s'était mis sur son trente-et-un.

 _Grand bien lui fasse !_ pensa-t-il avec un reniflement empreint de dédain.

Lui-même ne portait qu'un simple costume noir sous ses éternelles robes de sorcier. Il n'avait rien d'autre et jamais il ne se serait abaissé à s'habiller en pingouin pour parader tel un idiot sans cervelle.

 _La mine austère, son menton dressé, fier et plein d'orgueil. Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait._

— Potter, susurra-t-il avec un dégoût certain dans la voix. Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre compagnie ?

— Allons Severus ! rétorqua le jeune homme insensible à son sarcasme – ne l'avait-il pas supporté durant six années au collège ? –, je sais très bien que vous ne me détestez pas autant que vous aimeriez bien nous le faire croire.

 _Arrogant, tout comme son père._

— Pauvre imbécile ! grogna-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai partagé avec vous des souvenirs hautement personnels que ça vous donne le droit de me harceler ainsi comme vous le faites depuis tant d'années !

Loin d'être impressionné, Potter éclata de rire. _Alors c'était tout ?_ médita Severus désappointé. _Il ne lui inspirait plus que de... l'amusement !_ Que cette pensée en guise de conclusion le rendait amer, et frustré !

— Allons, allons, Severus, et oui, je vous appellerais par votre prénom. Vous avez beau vous montrer sous votre jour le plus désagréable — comme à votre habitude cela dit —, croyez-moi, je sais que vous valez mieux que ça.

Harry s'arrêta un moment avant de le fixer plus férocement. Ses yeux — ceux de sa mère, d'un vert profond, qui chamboulaient toujours autant Severus — pétillaient d'un éclat qui aurait dû l'alerter.

— Dites-moi, Monsieur — et il appuya bien sur le mot, lui montrant ainsi qu'il se moquait délibérément de lui — avez-vous eu le temps de réfléchir à la dernière proposition de travail que je vous ai envoyée ? Un poste au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, en tant que chercheur-technicien, ça ne se refuse pas Monsieur. Vous devriez vraiment y réfléchir.

Severus aurait aimé le planter là... Et pourquoi pas après tout ?! Il avala d'un trait le contenu du verre de vin qu'il tournait depuis un moment dans sa paume droite avant de se rendre au buffet. Il croisa sur son chemin un serveur à qui il donna le récipient vide.

« _Le sorcier est ce qu'il fait_ * », songea Celui-qui-avait-vaincu, avec un brin d'amertume. Si Severus Snape voulait se complaire dans sa solitude crasse, qui était-il pour vouloir l'en sortir ?

Harry l'observa un moment avant de secouer la tête. Décidément, l'homme ne changerait jamais. Toutefois, il savait qu'il finirait par abdiquer dans son obsession de l'isolement. Bien qu'étant le grand Severus Snape, maître ès sarcasmes, bien qu'il soit aussi agréable qu'un Scroutt à pétard, il se doutait que l'homme aspirait plus que tout au bonheur. Il ne le savait pas encore, c'était une évidence. Tout le monde voulait être heureux. Parfois, alors qu'il pensait à Snape, l'homme lui rappelait sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière s'était enfermée dans son travail et semblait avoir mis quelque peu de côté sa vie sociale. C'était triste. Lui-même était marié à une femme merveilleuse, père de deux fabuleux enfants, la vie était parfaite et il voulait que ceux qui comptaient pour lui soient aussi heureux qu'il pouvait l'être.

Ils avaient tous assez souffert comme ça. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son ancien professeur, il repartit en direction de ses collègues et mit de côté — pour le moment — l'homme de ses pensées.

oO§Oo

Après avoir jeté un regard en biais vers Potter et vu que le gamin l'avait enfin oublié au profit de ses insupportables amis, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de sa cour, il reporta toute son attention sur les mets mis en avant sur le buffet. Et s'il partait maintenant ? De toute façon, rien ne l'intéressait et s'il était un tant soit peu honnête avec lui-même, il aurait convenu qu'il n'était ici que pour une seule et unique raison : « elle ». Mais elle n'était pas là, il l'avait cherchée discrètement dans toute la salle. Elle n'était pas venue, alors à quoi bon continuer cette torture ? Il allait partir quand son nez capta les effluves capiteux d'un parfum assez cher. L'odeur se rapprochait de lui. Ce n'était pas elle, pourtant, après un soupir de lassitude, il se retourna prêt à affronter l'inconnue qui venait le déranger dans une décision importante.

— Ne seriez-vous pas Severus Snape, l'ancien Mangemort repenti et réhabilité dans notre monde magique ? demanda la femme qui le regardait les yeux brillants de curiosité.

 _Était-il devenu une simple attraction de foire ?_

Il haussa un sourcil avant de la détailler de la tête aux pieds, la mettant mal à l'aise sciemment. Cette femme n'était pas laide, mais ne l'intéressait aucunement.

— Oui, déclara-t-il d'une voix fatiguée, et que me vaut cette intrusion, miss...

— Émilia Richardson, se présenta-t-elle tout en tendant une main fine et blanche vers lui.

Il ne la prit pas, la fixant toujours de ses yeux sombres. La pauvre Émilia Richardson se mit à rougir furieusement avant de se mordre les lèvres, mal à l'aise.

— Que me voulez-vous, miss Richardson, finit-il par lui demander tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Vous parler en privé, dit-elle dans un souffle de voix. Si c'est possible ?

Les yeux de la fille rayonnaient d'un éclat reconnaissable entre mille, et Severus se demanda vaguement si elle ne se moquait pas délibérément de lui. Se disant qu'après tout, si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait que la monnaie de sa pièce, il se pencha vers elle, un sourire torve étirant ses lèvres fines.

— Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, allons donc trouver un endroit tranquille, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

La fille, Émilia, acquiesça les lèvres entrouvertes d'un espoir presque palpable. Il passa une de ses mains au creux de ses reins et l'accompagna jusqu'à une alcôve où ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

Une fois dans l'ombre, la jeune femme n'attendit pas et se jeta au cou de l'homme pour l'embrasser maladroitement. Surpris, Severus ne la repoussa pas et la laissa faire, un peu amusé par la situation qu'il trouvait des plus cocasses. Le baiser n'avait rien de torride, elle n'y avait même pas mis du sien, appuyant juste ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 _Aussi fade qu'une soupe sans sel_ , jugea-t-il pour lui-même.

— Je suis désolée, monsieur Snape, commença-t-elle le visage rouge de fausse confusion. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais vous voir seul ici, ignoré de tous, je... vous admire depuis si longtemps. Vous nous avez sauvés et le monde sorcier semble s'en moquer éperdument. Je... J'aimerais mieux vous connaître !

 _Les mailles de cette femelle sans attrait étaient bien trop élimées pour capturer un homme tel que lui._

Face à de tels boniments, Severus secoua la tête. Il détestait ce genre de petite créature qui croyait lui faire une faveur en se jetant à son cou. Elle n'avait rien de tentant. Elle n'était pas moche, mais elle n'était pas « elle ».

Sortant de la niche où ils s'étaient momentanément cachés, Severus laissa la fille en plan et prit la sortie sans se rendre compte qu'une autre jeune femme aux cheveux bruns avait eu l'intention de venir à sa rencontre dès qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Arrêtée dans son élan, elle mit une main sur sa bouche quand elle vit l'autre femme sortir à son tour, rouge comme une pivoine et remettant un semblant d'ordre dans sa tenue.

 _Les apparences sont bien souvent plus trompeuses qu'elles n'y paraissent, tandis que les quiproquos vous laissent un goût d'amertume en bouche, vous mettant les larmes aux yeux._

oO§Oo

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette désastreuse soirée. Severus avait retrouvé sa routine habituelle. Il n'y avait que le soir qu'il attendait, qu'il espérait qu'une certaine sylphide, à la peau caramel et aux cheveux bruns désordonnés, vienne le sortir de sa misérable vie.

Il refuserait, bien entendu, de la voir, elle insisterait comme elle seule savait le faire. Elle lui dirait alors à quel point elle avait envie de lui, à quel point il serait bon qu'il se laisse aller à la passion qui les consumeraient bientôt, et alors ils se vautreraient avec délice jusqu'au matin, dans un bain de luxure aussi décadent qu'alléchant. Rien qu'à y songer, d'ailleurs, il sentit son pantalon devenir trop étroit à son entrejambe.

 _Il la désirait tellement fort, mais pas assez pour mettre sa foutue fierté de côté. Ou bien était-ce son fichu orgueil ?_

Se passant une main sur son front moite, il alla se servir un verre de whisky pur feu. Que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ? La seule femme de ses fantasmes n'avait toujours été qu'une pauvre fille à peine sortie de l'adolescence qu'il avait tellement aimé, qu'à ce jour, il ne voyait pas l'utilité de récidiver une telle erreur. Sa Lily, la mère de ce gamin insupportable, réplique parfaite de son pire ennemi — de celui qui la lui avait enlevée, oui, il la lui avait volée ! Sale petit voleur de Potter. Rien à voir avec cette autre fille à la peau aussi appétissante qu'un caramel fondant. Dans cette deuxième alternative, il ne s'agissait que de sexe, de luxure et d'un assouvissement commun. Depuis ce fameux soir, il ne l'avait plus revue. Seul vestige de leur incroyable corps à corps, une paire de chaussures qu'il gardait aussi précieusement qu'une des « Reliques de la Mort ». Il avait cru stupidement qu'elle finirait par revenir les chercher et alors, cette fois-ci, il aurait été prêt à la confronter lui-même.

Mais elle n'était jamais revenue. Trois mois venaient de s'écouler et aucune nouvelle de sa diablesse de tentatrice.

Il était frustré. Il ne pensait plus à Lily. Il ne pensait plus qu'à « elle ». À son corps si moelleux, si excitant. Si parfaite et toute en courbes. Elle était devenue son obsession, sa si douloureuse et dangereuse obsession. Une tentation sur laquelle il serait bien disposé à céder.

 _Ses gémissements de plaisir tandis qu'il la pilonnait sans relâche. Leurs peaux en sueur se frottant l'une contre l'autre, sa bouche gourmande dévorant la sienne, leurs langues s'apprivoisant encore... Que Merlin lui vienne en aide ! Il la voulait, la désirait comme un fou !_

En attendant, il était là à se morfondre tel un adolescent boutonneux devant son verre d'alcool décidé à se saouler pour obtenir un oubli temporaire. Et si pour une fois, il prenait les choses en main ? Elle l'avait bien fait, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il y mettrait ses propres règles bien sûr, et elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus que ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui offrir.

Posant son verre sur la table basse, il se rendit jusqu'à son bureau et fourragea dans son incroyable paperasserie pour y trouver un morceau de parchemin vierge ainsi que de l'encre et une plume. Cherchant encore un peu, il finit par retrouver la dernière lettre de recommandation du Saint Potter. Il fronça les sourcils. Allait-il vraiment s'abaisser à « ça » rien que dans l'espoir de « la » revoir ? Était-il si désespéré pour en venir à quémander auprès d'une abominable Je-sais-tout de malheur qui avait si odieusement embrouillé son esprit ? Elle n'était rien pour lui, par Merlin ! Il se retint de tout jeter à terre et serra férocement sa plume entre ses doigts. Une goutte d'encre tomba insidieusement sur le parchemin, le noyant d'une grosse tache noire, des filets sombres s'échappant de son centre. Severus l'observa se répandre, presque hypnotisé puis se ressaisit.

Elle l'avait cherché, il saurait la trouver.

 _Sa dangereuse tentation..._

oO§Oo

S'abrutir de travail comme elle le faisait ne résoudrait pas ses problèmes pour autant. Hermione en était arrivée à cette conclusion dans ses cheminements de pensées quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle soupira quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de son collègue : Erwan Saint-Martin, un jeune français fraîchement débarqué de sa capitale parisienne. Ce dernier semblait fortement remonté et elle se demandait bien pourquoi, d'habitude il était si calme.

— C'est un scandale ! persifla-t-il, furieux, son accent français ressortant bien plus dans ces moments-là.

Il jeta sur sa table le dernier exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione le regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur le journal.

— Que se passe-t-il Erwan ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

— Lis la page trois, déclara-t-il toujours fou de rage.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille avant de faire les cent pas devant elle. Il était plutôt beau garçon avec ses yeux bleus et hormis sa très grande taille, il lui rappelait beaucoup ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron.

Comprenant qu'il ne la lâcherait pas avec ça, elle déplia la Gazette et se reporta aussitôt à la troisième page. Son regard se fit scrutateur quand elle découvrit le titre qui s'étalait en gros caractères gras :

— Le département de contrôle et de la régulation des créatures Magiques baye aux corneilles, lut-elle à voix haute avant de continuer sur l'article lui-même : — Le Ministère semble se moquer éperdument de ce que font leurs employés tandis qu'un nid de vampires a été retrouvé, squattant dans une résidence en plein centre-ville du Londres moldu. Le même fait nous a été rapporté concernant une famille de Gobelins qui s'est réfugiée dans une maison appartenant à des Moldus partis en vacances. Notre reporter, qui se trouvait sur place, nous rapporte que l'eau de leur résidence principale serait empoisonnée. Le département n'en à cure et ne fait rien. Une honte !

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? s'insurgea-t-elle furieuse, finissant à son tour sa lecture en un coup d'œil.

— Ah ! tu vois, déclara Erwan. C'est un pur ramassis de conneries ! Nous avons vérifié les eaux sanitaires et même les eaux sales...II n'y a absolument rien. Rien, je te dis ! Nada ! Aucun souci.

— Tout de même, continua Hermione en observant son collègue, il faudrait rouvrir cette enquête. Peut-être sommes-nous passés à côté de quelque chose. Un bébé gobelin et deux autres enfants sont morts empoisonnés après avoir bu de l'eau, soi-disant propre à la consommation. Ce n'est pas normal.

— C'est toi qui avais mené l'étude de la composition de cette putain de flotte ! s'écria Erwan à bout. Je pensais que tu savais ce que tu faisais, mais apparemment non.

Hermione se leva.

— Je ne te permets pas, Erwan Saint-Martin, de me parler sur ce ton ! Cela va faire des plombes que j'essaie d'obtenir un maître en potions qui serait capable de nous épauler, mais ils sont tous pris... Enfin presque tous.

Un visage aux traits grossiers, des cheveux gras, une bouche fine d'où sortait les sarcasmes les plus percutants s'imposa à son esprit. Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Le jeune homme se calma instantanément. L'article l'avait mis hors de lui, mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient rien fait pour régler ce problème, bien au contraire. Il était tout aussi vrai que ça faisait presque deux ans qu'ils recherchaient activement une personne apte, que ce soit dans la composition de potions mais aussi assez habile pour savoir les décortiquer, même en infime quantité diluée dans un grand verre d'eau. Ce n'était pas faute de chercher. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une solution :

— Je vais préparer un courrier pour le ministère des relogements des créatures magiques, dit-il d'un ton las en fourrageant comme un malade dans ses cheveux déjà bien dressés sur sa tête.

Hermione acquiesça avant de se rasseoir. Elle devait encore traiter le dossier d'une famille d'elfes de maison qui avait été mis à la rue par leur maître. Elle devait leur retrouver une famille dans laquelle ils pourraient servir sans avoir peur d'être abandonnés... Cela lui mettait l'estomac en vrac. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé que la S.A.L.E soit plus prometteuse, mais elle faisait chou blanc depuis des années. Le monde sorcier n'était pas encore prêt à tous les grands changements qu'elle envisageait pour lui, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'avec beaucoup de persévérances de sa part, elle finirait par y arriver.

Travailler était sa seule défense contre ses pensées licencieuses, qui la renvoyaient inlassablement à cette fameuse nuit des plus débridées qu'elle avait passée à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Se souvenir fit naître au creux de son ventre un début de désir des plus mal placé à pareille heure. Maudissant sa faiblesse, elle reporta son attention sur son dossier en cours.

oO§Oo

La journée passa bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle allait partir quand Melinda, sa secrétaire personnelle, vint frapper à sa porte avant d'entrer.

— Qu'y a-t-il encore ? demanda Hermione contrariée de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

— Juste pour vous prévenir Miss Granger, que Monsieur Saint-Martin a reçu un peu plus tôt, un candidat pour le poste de Technicien Magicosanitaire.

— Ah !

Hermione était surprise. Erwan lui en avait-il parlé ? Il ne semblait pourtant pas, mais occupée comme elle l'était, il n'avait sans doute pas voulu la déranger.

— Merci, Melinda, je verrai cela avec lui, demain.

La secrétaire acquiesça, puis la laissa enfin en paix. Une fois qu'elle eut tout rangé, elle sortit du département non sans un sentiment de regret. Une fois dehors, dans la rue, elle observa ce qui l'entourait avant de transplaner jusque chez elle.

Hermione vivait dans une petite banlieue réservée aux employés du ministère. Sa maisonnette se trouvait un peu en retrait avec une grande clôture de haies. Elle ouvrit la porte et gravit l'allée en quelques secondes. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle soupira d'aise. La solitude qu'elle ressentait depuis des années s'était aggravée après le coup de tête qui l'avait conduit dans les bras de son obsession. Ne plus penser à « lui », il ne le fallait pas.

Elle avait eu bien du mal à ne pas y retourner, mais sachant ce qu'elle attendait de lui, elle ne pensait pas, cette seconde fois, avoir la chance de le surprendre. Non, il serait paré à la mettre à la porte aussi vite qu'il ne le fallait pour dire « Quidditch ». Rien que de penser à ce refus imaginaire, ça la tuait.

Elle ne faisait pas que le désirer. Une part d'elle-même était aussi tombée éperdument amoureuse de lui, enfin, plutôt de sa chimère. Elle enleva sa veste de mi-saison et la suspendit à la patère qui se trouvait dans sa petite entrée aux murs blancs. Fatiguée, elle se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait un grand canapé beige avec une petite table basse au centre. Les murs étaient cachés par d'innombrables bibliothèques remplies de livres en tout genre. Elle adorait lire, cela lui permettait d'oublier à quel point sa vie était morne et triste. Même le clan Weasley l'avait un peu mise de côté quand elle avait décliné la demande en mariage de Ron quelques années plus tôt. Ils étaient sortis un temps ensemble, mais il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre étincelle entre eux. Puis, il s'était remis avec Lavande Brown et quelques mois plus tard, ils s'étaient mariés dans l'urgence. Cette idiote était tombée enceinte. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la sonnette retentir brusquement.

Ce ne fut qu'à la cinquième sonnerie qu'elle sortit de ses songes tout en se précipitant à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit sans même vérifier qui pouvait bien la déranger à une heure aussi tardive. Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand elle reconnut celui qu'elle n'espérait plus, une étrange boîte dans les mains.

 _Un mirage, il s'agissait de son imagination, cela ne pouvait être qu'un..._

— Miss Granger, déclara-t-il seulement en lui faisant un signe de tête.

 _Un miracle !_

Encore sous le choc, elle porta sa main à sa poitrine.

— Professeur Snape ?

Il émit un gloussement, mélange entre le dédain et la satisfaction de l'avoir surprise.

— Vous ne m'invitez pas à entrer ? demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Comprenant ce qu'il lui disait, enfin elle l'espérait, elle se poussa pour le laisser passer. Une fois dans l'entrée, il avisa sur sa gauche le salon. Il y pénétra sans attendre et déposa son paquet sur la table basse, puis il attendit.

Hermione, une fois qu'elle eut repris toute sa contenance, l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle se mit en face de lui avant de l'observer à la dérobée. Il se passa bien quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'ose faire le premier pas.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite professeur ? demanda-t-elle doucement, maudissant sa voix de trembler autant sous l'émotion que lui procurait la vue de cet homme dans son modeste logis.

Il paraissait si grand ; tellement imposant !

oO§Oo

Après son entretien, Severus s'était dépêché de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'aller chez elle, mais cette paire de chaussures, démesurément aguicheuse, était un rappel constant de ce qu'il avait eu et de ce qu'il voulait encore. C'était sur un coup de tête qu'il avait invoqué une boîte, mis les escarpins à l'intérieur et était parti chez elle dans le but évident de lui redonner ce qu'elle avait oublié chez lui quelques mois plus tôt. Il aurait dû faire ça des mois auparavant. Sans doute était-ce la faute de ces souliers s'il pensait si désespérément à elle, arrivant presque à supplanter le souvenir si précieux de sa chère Lily. Il n'était le sorcier que d'une seule femme, Granger n'avait rien à faire dans son esprit encore moins dans son cœur.

Les femmes ne l'aimaient pas, ne le désiraient pas. Qu'avait donc voulu prouver cette insupportable Je-sais-tout ? Était-ce un stupide pari qu'elle avait perdu avec ses amis ? Il ne la pensait pas d'une telle stupidité, mais avec ses horribles amis rien n'était moins sûr.

C'est donc la tête emplie d'amères questions qu'il était apparu sur le pas de sa porte. La lumière à l'intérieur de la maison lui confirmant qu'il n'était pas venu pour rien, c'est sans hésiter qu'il avait fait retentir la sonnette.

Elle avait mis un temps effroyable avant de lui ouvrir. Elle avait été surprise et lui encore plus qu'elle. Heureusement, il n'en montra rien. Dès qu'il avait croisé ses yeux, vu son joli visage, son cœur et son corps avaient chanté d'allégresse pour elle.

 _Dangereuse tentation, il souhaita ardemment, et plus que tout, s'y brûler les ailes._

Cela ne se pouvait pas, c'était inconcevable. Pour une simple nuit de luxure ? Avait-il perdu l'esprit pour en arriver à de telles conclusions ?

Elle l'avait invité à l'intérieur et ils avaient fini par s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre dans un salon plutôt chaleureux où les murs remplis de livres lui rappelaient étrangement sa propre maison.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite professeur ? demanda-t-elle doucement, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Ses joues se mirent à rougir et lui rappelèrent aussitôt un autre contexte. Severus eut du mal à se concentrer sur sa question et cela ajouta un peu plus à sa colère naissante de ne pouvoir rien contrôler.

— À votre avis, Granger ? Qu'est-ce qui me donnerait envie de perdre mon temps chez vous ? jeta-t-il froidement, tentant tant bien que mal de lui cacher ses émotions contradictoires.

Qu'elle ne devine jamais la vérité... Vérité que lui-même n'était pas prêt à reconnaître.

Étrangement, la jeune femme se détendit et ramena ses genoux sous son menton avant de les enlacer de ses deux bras en soupirant légèrement.

— Oserais-je vous demander ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte ? murmura-t-elle faiblement.

— Comme si vous ne l'aviez pas deviné vous-même, persifla-t-il.

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, comme pour se donner du courage. _Elle était belle_ , songea-t-il avec un pincement à la poitrine. _Son legging mettait ses jambes et ses cuisses en valeur. Son pull ample, sans intérêt. Il aurait préféré la voir sans... Mais que se racontait-il, bon sang ?_

Comprenant qu'elle continuerait avec ses insatiables questions, il défit la boîte et en sortit ses chaussures. Elle écarquilla les yeux à leur vu avant de se mettre à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Severus ne comprit pas ce qui lui prenait, il n'aimait pas du tout être le centre de sa moquerie.

 _Alors Snivellus, tu crois encore que quelqu'un fera attention à toi ? Aussi crasseux que tu es, aucune femme, même la plus hideuse, ne voudra de toi. Snivellus ! Snivellus ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !_

Peine. Rage et haine ! Qu'ils soient tous maudits !

— Je n'apprécie pas cela, femme ! Arrêtez immédiatement ! s'exclama-t-il furieux.

Hermione tenta, tant bien que mal de réguler son fou rire.

— Je ne me moque pas de vous, mais... Je ne pensais pas un jour retrouver cette paire de chaussures, je pensais que vous les aviez jetées depuis longtemps.

Il tiqua. Oui, il aurait pu. Il aurait dû même. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Maudite soit-elle !

— Eh bien, je vous les rends, Miss Granger. Sur ce, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Hermione sut que si elle ne faisait rien pour le retenir, elle ne le reverrait probablement plus jamais. Il s'était déjà levé, prêt à s'en aller. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure avant de prendre sa décision. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié après cette fameuse nuit, bien au contraire, son obsession avait redoublé d'intensité, mais... le voulait-il, lui ? Après tout, n'avait-elle pas découvert une scène, quelques jours plus tôt qui l'avait passablement refroidie concernant cet homme ?

 _La jalousie est la source de bien des problèmes. Pensait-elle vraiment l'avoir tout pour elle ? Qu'il l'attendrait peut-être ? Malgré tous ses ressentiments qui l'avaient assaillie ce soir là, elle le voulait plus que tout, plus que cette blonde décolorée qu'elle avait vu partir, la mine rougie et la coiffure défaite._

— S'il vous plaît, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Restez.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, l'observant avec perplexité. Hermione soupira et comprit qu'une nouvelle fois, le premier pas, non le second, devrait venir de sa personne. En venant jusqu'à elle, il venait d'abaisser une nouvelle carte, à elle de faire les bons choix et de ne pas se tromper. La moindre erreur pourrait leur être fatale. _Lui être fatale._

Elle se leva de son canapé et se dirigea lentement vers cet homme qui l'obsédait avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui. Il paraissait si grand, si démesurément imposant. Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était attirée.

— Que me voulez-vous, Hermione ? demanda-t-il, sa voix rauque la faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

 _Il avait utilisé son prénom ! Enfin !_

— Vous, ça a toujours été vous depuis ce jour...

— Ce jour ?

Il la questionna du regard, ses yeux noirs tels deux onyx, la fouillant jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme... Alors elle se souvint... Elle se rappela ce jour où tout avait changé, où son regard sur lui avait fait basculer les sentiments qu'elle lui portait.

 _Un si doux et si effroyable souvenir en même temps._

 _Son exécution par Voldemort_.

La vérité sur ses véritables intentions communiquées à Harry au travers des souvenirs qui avaient éveillé en elle une multitude de sentiments tous plus contradictoires et confus les uns que les autres.

Il avait fait par le passé des mauvais choix. Il était loin d'être parfait. Il avait laissé la jalousie et le manque de confiance en lui amoindrir tout jugement cohérent, pensant que la gloire noire serait plus forte que les efforts, et au final il en avait payé le prix le plus fort. Tout cela pour l'amour d'une femme. Un amour si grand, si unique qu'il s'en était recouvert comme une seconde peau.

Le meilleur de Severus Snape s'était appelé _Lily Evans-Potter_ et à ce jour, Hermione se demanda si c'était encore le cas. Quand elle avait vu avec Harry ce que la pensine leur avait révélé, elle s'était noyée dans ces sensations incroyables et avait eu du mal à en revenir indemne. Longtemps après, elle y avait repensé et y repensait toujours. Severus Snape, cet être si sarcastique et impénétrable, avait aimé plus que la raison même. Tout son être se tendait vers l'esprit puissant d'une femme morte et il en avait conservé jusqu'à son essence éternelle, allant même jusqu'à avoir un Patronus identique au sien — la biche de Lily, celle de Severus... Depuis ce temps et pour toujours. Elle était devenue sa Relique, son _laissez-passer_ pour la sérénité des âmes apaisées, mais l'âme de Severus Snape ne l'était pas et elle pouvait le voir aujourd'hui encore en le contemplant.

À ce jour, il payait la folie de ses crimes passés.

— Vous êtes une énigme pour moi, Severus — elle se décida, elle aussi à employer son prénom, véritable aphrodisiaque dans sa bouche. Quand j'étais votre élève et vous mon professeur, vous avez fait de ma vie — et celle de mes amis — un véritable enfer. Vous étiez odieux, toujours le bon mot pour faire mal. Longtemps, ils ont cru que vous étiez du mauvais côté...

Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de soupirer et leva la main pour la poser sur le torse de l'homme qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, attendant patiemment. Or Severus Snape était loin d'être patient.

— J'ai toujours été, reprit-elle, de votre côté. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, appelez cela de l'intuition ou de la folie si vous le voulez, mais je vous ai toujours défendu. Elle se mordit les lèvres en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et j'avais raison, termina-t-elle, même dans les moments les plus sombres et les plus obscures vous étiez derrière et devant nous, à nous protéger et...

— Sombre idiote ! Encore à porter vos sentiments en bandoulière. Stupide Gryffondor ! aboya-t-il furieux de ressentir jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur ce qu'elle lui disait.

Hermione dut se retenir de lui répondre vertement. Puis, elle eut une illumination qui changea tout ; vraiment tout. Elle secoua la tête avant d'émettre un petit ricanement d'incrédulité, puis soupira de nouveau avant de relever la tête. Elle n'était plus une enfant, encore moins une adolescente, mais une femme adulte qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Ses yeux s'assombrirent dangereusement.

— Je vous veux, Severus Snape, déclara-t-elle avec assurance pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

L'homme émit un ricanement narquois.

— Changez de couplet Granger. Vous m'avez dit la même chose il y a de cela plusieurs mois et si mes souvenirs sont bons, je vous ai prouvé que je vous avais très bien compris.

— Ce n'est pas assez, Severus, répondit-elle d'une voix encore plus sûre.

Il haussa un sourcil puis attrapa vivement son bras avant de l'enlacer brusquement. Sa bouche fondit sur la sienne et ce fut un bonheur pour lui que de retrouver la douce sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione se laissa faire, savourant elle aussi la texture de ses lippes puis de sa langue. Doucement, elle se mit à gémir, se perdant un moment entre les bras de cet homme qu'elle désirait tant.

Ils s'embrassèrent sans penser au temps, puis la jeune femme mit fin à leur baiser. Prenant sur elle, elle se recula avant de le pousser vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit d'un « _Alohomora_ » à peine formulé, puis elle le poussa à l'extérieur. Snape semblait perdu et la questionna des yeux.

— Comme je le disais, commença-t-elle doucement, je vous veux Severus mais... Pas comme ça. Plus comme ça en tout cas. Comprenez... Je suis trop gourmande pour me contenter d'une simple entrée et d'un dessert bon marché.

Sur ce, elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Son souffle était court, presque erratique. Prenant enfin conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle se laissa glisser à terre contre la porte tout en portant ses mains tremblantes à ses lèvres.

— Ô douce Morgane, je l'ai fait, murmura-t-elle choquée. Je l'ai vraiment fait !

Relevant sa tête vers le plafond de son entrée, elle respira un peu plus fortement. Coucher avec lui était la chose la plus folle qu'elle ait jamais commise, mais là... Ça dépassait l'entendement parce qu'au final le goûter lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle désirait bien plus. Le revoir lui avait donné assez de force pour espérer que peut-être...

Mais il s'agissait de l'insaisissable Severus Snape, elle savait bien que le jeu ne serait pas aisé, cependant le prix en valait largement la peine. Il avait fait le second pas, elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible venant de lui, alors... Rien n'était perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

oO§Oo

Dehors, Severus avait mis un moment à comprendre qu'elle l'avait congédié sans préambule. Loin d'en être mécontent, il secoua la tête en ricanant doucement avant de transplaner jusqu'à la rue qui menait à sa maison se trouvant à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Si Granger pensait se débarrasser de lui ou le mener à la baguette, elle se trompait lourdement. Elle serait bien étonnée et il lui réservait de sacrées surprises.

On ne jouait pas avec Severus Snape aussi impunément.

oO§Oo

Quand Hermione arriva au ministère le lendemain, elle pria de toutes ses forces pour ne pas croiser son collègue. Elle avait mal dormi la nuit dernière. Elle regrettait d'avoir mis Severus à la porte de chez elle. Quelle belle idiote. Sans doute avait-il cru pouvoir obtenir d'elle ce que quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait eu de lui. Elle se serait très certainement laissé aller à ses désirs s'il n'y avait pas eu le souvenir de cette soirée où elle l'avait vu avec une autre femme.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit ce genre d'homme là, surtout pas après ce qu'elle avait appris de lui dans la pensine. Était-ce de sa faute ? Se réprimandant intérieurement, elle s'installa à son bureau et prit des dossiers en cours qu'elle potassa une bonne partie de la matinée. Erwan n'était pas en vue... _Étrange_ , songea-t-elle quand elle se prépara un bon café noir. Elle allait en prendre une gorgée quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, la faisant sursauter. Le liquide brûlant ébouillanta sa poitrine tachant largement son chemisier blanc.

Sur le seuil se tenait Erwan, la mine plus enthousiaste et surexcitée que jamais.

— Hermione je... commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre et de froncer les sourcils en voyant la tache brune s'élargir encore. Désolé, reprit-il, je ne voulais pas te surprendre ainsi, mais je tenais à te dire que je pense avoir trouvé LA personne idéale pour remplir le rôle de Technicien Magico-machin truc dont tu avais tant besoin.

— Technicien Magicosanitaire, le reprit-elle agacée.

Elle allait se nettoyer de sa baguette, sa tasse fumante toujours dans l'autre main, quand une ombre se profilant sur le pas de la porte la décontenança.

— Ah ! oui, déclara Erwan se frottant la nuque, signe qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise. J'ai oublié de te prévenir hier soir, mais je l'ai embauché pour un mois d'essai et il est là.

Hermione allait rétorquer quelque chose à son collègue quand les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

Devant elle, se tenait l'impassible Severus Snape qui la scrutait, un sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres. Il l'étudia un moment de la tête aux pieds avant de revenir à son visage.

— Bonjour, Miss Granger, quelle désagréable surprise de vous trouver ici, déclara en guise d'introduction, l'obsession de sa vie.

Hermione, encore sous le choc, oublia qu'elle avait une arme terriblement dangereuse à la main — son café fumant — et c'est dans un geste de surprise intense qu'elle envoya sa tasse à la tête de son futur employé. Le café bouillant se déversa sur le torse de Severus qui glapit sous le choc thermique avant de la fusiller du regard. Elle posa aussi vite qu'elle le put l'objet de son crime avant de faire un pas vers lui, mais le visage furieux du maître des potions l'en dissuada.

— Mais vous voulez me tuer, Granger ?!

La jeune femme cacha son visage dans ses mains, rouge de honte. Décidément, cette journée était pleine de surprise et pas des meilleures.

— Je suis navrée Severus, la tasse m'a échappée des mains.

Le sorcier se nettoya d'un coup de baguette magique avant de faire de même sur le chemisier d'Hermione.

— J'ai toujours dit que le café était trop dangereux entre les mains des femmes britanniques, jeta ironiquement Erwan, tout en allant à son propre bureau.

— Oh, tais-toi ! s'écria Hermione. La prochaine fois, je t'ébouillanterai avec du thé.

— Les Français ne boivent pas de thé, ou peu, continua le jeune homme, mais tu sais, Hermione, je ne crois pas que notre nouvelle recrue ait envie d'assister à l'un de nos plus épiques débats. N'oublie pas ce qui est arrivé à Melinda quand nous nous sommes lancés sur l'heure du goûter...

— Du thé, coupa Hermione, un sourire malicieux éclairant son visage. L'heure du thé, le goûter, c'est pour les enfants. Puis elle se tourna vers Severus, ses joues rosissant légèrement :— Donc, mon collègue vous a embauché...

Severus ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il croisa les bras sur son torse avant de parcourir des yeux le modeste bureau dans lequel il se trouvait. Jamais il n'aurait cru tomber sur elle aussi vite. Il savait bien qu'elle travaillait au ministère, mais pas au bureau du département de contrôle et de la régulation des créatures magiques. Il avait voulu la surprendre, et il avait été pris à son propre jeu. Il soupira légèrement avant de plisser ses yeux noirs et de reporter son attention sur elle.

— Il semblerait, commença-t-il que nous allons travailler ensemble Granger. Je suis ici en tant que maître des potions et je m'attends à ce que vous me trouviez un laboratoire digne de ce nom.

— Mais bien sûr, susurra Hermione en plissant les yeux. Et que vous faudra-t-il d'autres exactement ? demanda-t-elle railleuse.

 _Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?_ songea-t-elle furieuse.

Snape, à qui rien n'échappait, s'avança jusqu'à elle avant de se pencher pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre :

— Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons eu une nuit de passion, Miss Granger, que cela vous donne le droit de me parler sur ce ton. Puis se redressant : je veux que vous ne me dérangiez sous aucun prétexte !

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive tandis qu'Erwan les contemplait tous les deux, les yeux ronds.

— Écoutez Severus — elle faisait exprès de l'appeler par son prénom, sachant bien que cela l'énerverait —, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'occuper de vous et vos besoins, mais mon collègue. Vos doléances, vous les ferez à monsieur Saint-Martin ici présent qui se fera un plaisir de les exaucer dans la mesure du possible.

Elle se tourna vers Erwan et lui fit signe de la suivre dans le petit bureau à côté du leur.

— Écoute-moi bien Erwan, commença-t-elle d'une voix basse, une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière eux. C'est toi qui l'a embauché, je te laisse t'occuper de lui. Trouve-lui un cachot, n'importe quoi, mais je ne le veux pas ici, c'est clair ?

— Un cachot ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais tu te crois où ? À Poux du Lard, peut-être ?

La jeune femme se pinça l'arête du nez.

— Poudlard, Erwan et non, essaie juste de voir pour qu'il puisse étudier et faire ses potions dans un endroit tranquille et assez éloigné de nos bureaux... Mais pas trop tout de même.

— Très bien, répondit-il en se grattant la tête. Je présume que comme c'est moi qui l'ai embauché, c'est à moi de le gérer totalement ?

— Tu as tout compris, dit Hermione en souriant.

— Heu, insista Erwan encore un peu circonspect parce qu'il venait de voir. Vous semblez vous connaître, je me trompe ?

Hermione soupira, son sourire s'effaçant tout à fait.

— Severus Snape a été mon professeur de Potions puis de Défense contre Les Forces du Mal quand j'étais étudiante à Poudlard.

— OK, répondit-il pas vraiment convaincu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aurais pourtant juré qu'il y avait bien plus entre vous deux.

— Bien justement, marmonna Hermione, tu ne sais rien, alors tais-toi !

Sur ce, ils sortirent tous deux de la petite pièce. La jeune femme fit un signe de tête en direction de Severus avant de sortir, le laissant seul avec Erwan. Il fallait qu'elle prenne ses distances avec lui le temps de se reprendre en main. Sa surprise passée, elle avait été à deux doigts de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé le voir un jour ici et encore moins pour un travail.

 _Travailler avec Severus...Une dangereuse tentation au quotidien qu'elle n'était pas certaine de savoir gérer._

Se massant la nuque, elle décida de mettre à jour plusieurs affaires en instance et passa voir Melinda pour récupérer les dossiers. Ensuite, elle alla s'enfermer dans son bureau personnel et y passa le reste de sa journée. Elle avait bien dit à Erwan qu'elle voulait qu'on la laisse seule et le jeune français l'avait pris au mot, lui-même étant débordé avec ses propres rapports.

oO§Oo

C'est ainsi que plusieurs jours passèrent, aussi mornes et tristes qu'identiques. À tel point qu'Hermione commença à regretter de ne pas croiser l'objet de ses fantasmes un peu plus souvent. Elle ne le voyait jamais, pas même au détour d'un couloir. Elle avait demandé à Erwan où il l'avait installé, mais ce dernier s'était contenté de secouer la tête en prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir vu que ça ne la concernait pas.

Cependant, il fut un soir où elle termina tard et dut se rendre dans la salle des Archives, gardée par l'insupportable Solena Grandbras. Quand elle arriva sur le seuil, elle aperçut la jeune femme — une belle rousse plantureuse aux yeux verts, un trait commun à beaucoup de rousses, se disait souvent Hermione excédée par l'attitude sensuelle qu'elle pouvait arborer en présence de la gent masculine —, en pleine conversation avec un homme. Ce dernier lui toucha une boucle de cheveux en lui disant quelque chose, ce qui la fit glousser comme une dinde. Excédée, Hermione allait s'avancer pour lui dire de se comporter avec un peu plus de professionnalisme quand son cœur rata un battement. Il s'agissait de Severus Snape. Comment osait-il draguer aussi ouvertement un membre du personnel ?

Elle dut faire du bruit, car les deux individus se retournèrent en même temps vers elle.

— Miss Granger ! siffla la voix de son ancien professeur qui avait l'air plus ennuyé que surpris.

Solena, quant à elle, rougit violemment montrant ainsi à Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé leur attitude de quelques minutes plus tôt.

Trop furieuse pour leur parler, elle les ignora superbement tous les deux, signant le registre des présences avant de se rendre dans l'allée qui l'intéressait pour récupérer ce dont elle avait besoin pour sa paperasserie. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle attendit quelques minutes avant de sortir pour se redonner une certaine contenance.

Solena lui adressa un signe de tête quand elle quitta la pièce ; Snape quant à lui était déjà parti. Tout le long du chemin jusqu'à son bureau elle y pensa, puis quand il fut l'heure de rentrer chez elle, la rage se mua en douleur. Voir Severus avec une autre femme avec laquelle il semblait prendre plaisir à converser lui faisait mal. Ils avaient beau avoir couché ensemble, elle n'était rien pour lui. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait cherché, pas lui.

— Idiote ! se fustigea-t-elle à voix haute. Triple idiote ! Cette Solena ressemble à la mère de Harry, c'est normal qu'il la trouve attirante alors que toi...

Une jalousie mortifiante s'empara d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler. Elle arrivait sur le terrain de transplanage aussi furieuse que malheureuse. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. C'était indigne d'elle.

Chassant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, elle se calma comme elle le put avant de transplaner jusqu'à chez elle. Une fois arrivée, elle mit un moment à pouvoir marcher correctement, elle ne voyait plus rien, pleurant toute la tension et la désillusion que la vue de son «obsession » avait amenée en elle. Quand les larmes commencèrent à se tarir, elle gravit les quelques marches de sa demeure et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle allait soupirer quand une main se posa brusquement sur sa bouche tandis que l'autre enlaçait sa taille. Ouvrant grand les yeux, Hermione crut sa fin proche quand la voix de velours de son ancien amant retentit près de son oreille.

— Que m'avez-vous fait Granger pour que je ne puisse plus rien vouloir d'autre que votre petite chatte ? J'y pense autant que je respire, j'y pense tellement que j'en oublie ce qui m'importe vraiment !

D'un mouvement leste, il referma la porte derrière lui et la mena jusqu'au milieu du salon. Hermione était abasourdie parce qu'il venait de lui dire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'un léger frisson d'anticipation lui vrillait les reins. Les paroles crues de son ancien amant résonnèrent en elle comme le plus doux des aphrodisiaques. Il la voulait.

 _Il avait toujours envie d'elle !_

Elle allait lui répondre, quand la bouche de l'homme fondit sur la sienne. Il n'était clairement pas venu pour faire la discussion. Hermione laissa sa langue pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa bouche tandis qu'il approfondissait leur baiser déjà pourtant bien passionné. Incapable de se retenir, elle se mit à gémir doucement contre lui. Elle ne pouvait nier la grande attraction qu'il continuait à avoir sur elle. Elle le voulait au-delà du raisonnable, elle avait tellement envie de lui. Elle mit fin elle-même au baiser en appuyant fermement ses mains contre son torse tout en reculant prudemment. Ils avaient tous les deux la respiration saccadée. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle le regarda, les yeux brillant de désir.

— Ce que je vais vous dire est sans doute stupide, mais vous êtes devenue une obsession depuis que je vous ai sauvé dans la cabane hurlante. Ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois que j'ai osé franchir le seuil de votre maison est vrai, Severus. J'avais envie de vous, j'ai... Je vous veux toujours, mais...

— Mais quoi Granger ? persifla-t-il. Vous m'avez eu alors, donc c'est bon ! Vous êtes passée à autre chose ? Et si moi je décide que je n'en ai pas fini, que ferez-vous ?

Ils s'observèrent en silence, quelques instants. Hermione fut la première à détourner le regard.

— Je vous ai vu avec cette blonde à la soirée de Harry organisée par le ministère. J'ai vu aussi ce que vous faisiez avec Solena.

Severus cilla à l'accusation sous-jacente que lui faisait la jeune femme. Se pouvait-il que...

— Êtes-vous jalouse, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.

— Pas du tout ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire en rougissant doucement. Juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

À ces mots, les traits de Severus se durcirent ; ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement. Sentant la fureur émaner de lui, il s'avança vers elle ne faisant rien pour refluer la rage que lui inspirait la dernière réplique de son ancienne amante.

Agrippant férocement les avant-bras d'Hermione, il se pencha vers elle plus sombre que jamais.

— Oseriez-vous insinuer que je ne mérite pas leurs intentions, Granger ? susurra-t-il dangereusement tout proche de son visage.

La rougeur s'accentua encore et Hermione crut un instant que ses oreilles allaient siffler sous le coup de l'intense chaleur qui venait de la saisir. Elle avait été maladroite, elle le savait, jamais elle n'avait voulu dire qu'il était incapable de séduction. Cependant, jamais elle n'oserait lui révéler qu'elle avait des sentiments plus profonds qu'un simple désir sexuel. C'était exclu ; il se moquerait d'elle !

— Alors Granger, êtes-vous devenue muette ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Non, vous ne m'avez pas compris Severus. Vous avez autant de potentiel que n'importe quel homme, mais vous voir séduire ces femmes m'a heurtée... Je... — Elle avait du mal à trouver les mots qui ne la trahiraient pas trop, et malheureusement elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour arrêter ce qui allait suivre — Je pensais que vous étiez l'homme d'une seule femme... Heu, en l'occurrence celui de la mère de Harry, Lily Potter.

Mais bon sang, quelle idiote ! s'injuria-t-elle intérieurement. Elle avait eu peur de se dévoiler et au final, elle venait carrément de sauter à pieds joints dans un plat plus que défendu. Elle avait peur de le regarder, alors elle ferma ses paupières sur ses yeux tellement fortement qu'elle vit des pointillés danser devant ses pupilles momentanément aveugles.

Un courant d'air la prévint qu'il s'était déplacé. Elle attendit quelques secondes qui devinrent des minutes, puis au bout de trois longues minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux. Il était parti. Elle regarda un peu partout dans le salon, puis un espoir insensé la mena jusque dans la cuisine. Personne.

Il était vraiment parti. Elle avait totalement merdé, comprit-elle et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se permit de pleurer tout son saoul et à grand renfort de gémissements, évacuant le stress et tous ces sentiments divers qu'il lui inspirait.

Elle s'était plantée sur toute la ligne, et tout ça à cause de ce fichu orgueil. Elle ne doutait pas de ne plus jamais le revoir. Sans doute aurait-il démissionné d'ici demain. Elle savait pourtant que Lily était le grand amour de sa vie et s'il y avait bien une personne avec laquelle elle ne pouvait se montrer jalouse, c'était lui amoureux d'«elle ». Comment rivaliser avec une morte ? Comment détrôner un être si remarquable aux yeux du seul homme qu'elle, Hermione Granger, voulait vraiment de toute son âme et de tout son cœur ?

L'amour était une chose aussi impossible à capturer qu'insensée, mais aussi parfaitement risible de contradiction. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme fidèle à une femme qui ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il lui avait dressé un autel sur lequel il avait fait tellement de sacrifices qu'elle savait d'avance que jamais il n'aurait de place pour une autre. Et pourtant, c'était à cause de cet amour éternel qu'elle s'était mise à rêver de lui en son cœur de jeune fille en fleur... Et maintenant. La jeune fille avait laissé place à une femme faite de désir, de passion et de conviction.

Elle aurait dû ne jamais vouloir plus que cette unique et merveilleuse nuit de luxure. Bien sûr, c'était trop lui demander. Maintenant qu'il était venu à elle, elle avait rêvé à plus, beaucoup plus et... Hermione était soit folle, soit incroyablement optimiste, mais elle voulait qu'il l'aime.

Choquée par le chemin que prenait ses pensées, elle décida de se détendre avec un bon livre après avoir rapidement dîner.

Demain sera un autre jour, se convainquit-elle.

Demain, elle verrait certainement plus clair sur ce qu'elle devrait faire avec Severus Snape. Le reléguer dans un tiroir étiqueté « amour impossible » ou commettre la folie de tenter de l'amadouer pour obtenir plus de lui.

Oui, elle y réfléchirait mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

À Suivre

* * *

« _L'homme est ce qu'il fait_ » citation de André Malraux

Et voilà comment un OS se transforme en histoire plus complète. Mais rassurez-vous, il y aura des passages citronnés à venir. Severus et Hermione aiment se tourner autour :D Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas trop déçues de cette suite ? Dites-le moi (non pas avec des fleurs, quoique...) avec une review que je sache si ça vous plaît et puis ça me ferait super plaisir !


	3. Une Dangereuse Confusion

**Une Dangereuse Obsession** **  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Deb Lygg** , **Gwendoline** et **Morgane**. Un grand merci à vous les filles !

* * *

Vous ne rêvez pas, voici un nouveau chapitre d'Une Dangereuse Obsession. Un énorme merci à vous pour tous vos retours. Ça me met toujours la patate de lire vos petits mots. À la base, cette histoire qui était juste un OS s'est transformé en quelque chose de plus long. Cependant, je prends mon temps pour vous offrir des chapitres complets et plus longs qu'à mon habitude. Nous retrouvons donc Severus et Hermione qui se tournent autour, se désirent et se chamaillent sans savoir comment se retrouver. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Et avant d'oublier : **ATTENTION** : Ce chapitre contient **des passages assez citronnés** ! Vous êtes prévenus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **3**

 **.**

 **Une Dangereuse Confusion**

« _Pour critiquer les gens il faut les connaître, et pour les connaître, il faut les aimer_.»

 **Coluche**

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis sa dernière confrontation avec Severus Snape. Hermione ne l'avait plus croisé, même pas au Ministère où il était censé travailler. Bien sûr, il venait toujours, seulement il s'enfermait dans son laboratoire à quelques pas du quartier des affaires ministérielles. Parfois encore, il sortait en mission avec Erwan. La seule fois où ils s'étaient croisés, il avait fait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas intimement et avait été des plus froids, voire carrément odieux avec elle. Cela dit, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait fait en sorte d'être avenante avec lui ce jour-là.

― Que se passe-t-il exactement avec Snape, Hermione ? demanda Erwan, un matin où le maître des potions avait refusé cordialement de le suivre au bureau, prétextant un travail urgent dans son labo.

La jeune femme soupira en se passant une main sur son chignon à moitié défait pour lui redonner forme.

― Rien, enfin je ne pense pas... Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

― Je ne sais pas, répondit Erwan en fronçant les sourcils. Tous les deux, vous me donnez vraiment l'impression d'avoir vécu bien plus qu'une simple relation professeur/élève, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Hermione eut un sourire nostalgique qui vint lui étirer ses lèvres.

― Je vais être franche avec toi, même si ça ne te regarde pas. Nous nous sommes revus avant qu'il ne soit embauché au ministère. Il s'est passé des choses, mais c'est du passé.

Erwan l'observa quelques secondes avant de fourrager ses deux mains dans sa tignasse blonde toujours aussi hirsute.

― Tu sais que les relations entre collègues sont assez mal vues Hermione ? commença-t-il prudemment. Je ne dis pas que vous n'avez pas le droit d'entretenir quelque chose en dehors, mais franchement, sans vouloir être désagréable... Il mérite mieux !

La jeune femme le contempla un instant, papillonna des yeux quelques secondes, avant de comprendre qu'il se moquait d'elle. _Saleté de français ! Il l'avait eu_ , songea-t-elle amusée.

― Oh, Erwan ! glapit-elle en émettant un grondement de gorge qui se rapprochait du rire. Tu n'en rates jamais une.

Puis, reprenant un semblant de sérieux :

— Mais sinon, comment ça se passe avec lui ?

Elle voulait son ton professionnel, bien qu'une part d'elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Le jeune français s'installa en face d'elle sur la seule chaise encore disponible de leur bureau, non sans s'être servi au préalable d'une bonne tasse de café bien noir.

―Je vais être franc, confessa-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vu, en dehors de toi, cela va sans dire, quelqu'un d'aussi dédié à son travail.

Il s'arrêta un instant, le temps d'avaler une gorgée du breuvage brûlant.

― Bon Dieu, que c'est bon ! grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

― Erwan ! le réprimanda Hermione.

Il passa une main sur son visage rasé de frais avant de lui sourire.

― J'y viens, Miss Granger, répliqua-t-il non sans lui avoir fait un léger clin d'œil. Ce type est comme toi, une fois qu'il est dans son boulot, rien ne pourrait l'en sortir, et gare à celui qui s'y risque. La pauvre Solena s'en est pris plein la tête hier quand elle a osé l'inviter à déjeuner. Bref, il est très bon dans son domaine, à tel point que nous pensons savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec les eaux courantes.

Hermione se leva à moitié de son bureau en entendant cette dernière information qui n'était pas des moindres.

― Tu es sérieux, Erwan ? J'avais pourtant analysé moi-même la qualité de l'eau et...

― Je t'arrête tout de suite, l'eau n'est pas la responsable. Enfin, si d'une certaine manière, mais ce n'est pas le problème principal ni la cause.

Elle se rassit immédiatement, fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux vagabondant déjà sur un parchemin qu'elle venait de saisir avec empressement.

― Si ce n'est pas l'eau, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en parcourant les données indiquées sur le papier.

― L'air, répondit nonchalamment Erwan, et au-delà, je dirais l'usine de déchets toxiques moldus qui se trouve en périphérie des habitations des Gobelins et autres créatures magiques.

― Une usine de déchets toxiques ? répéta Hermione. Mais je pensais qu'elles avaient toutes été décentralisées il y a des années de cela ?!

― Il semblerait bien que non, jeta froidement Erwan. Je suppute que le ministère de la magie ne s'en est jamais véritablement formalisé dans la mesure où cela n'atteignait pas vraiment les sorciers.

Comprenant ce qu'il insinuait, Hermione frotta une de ses mains moites contre sa cuisse. Le tissu de la robe qu'elle portait était si doux qu'elle arriva à se calmer rien qu'à son contact. Enfin, juste un tout petit peu. Véritablement, elle se sentait furieuse. Comment le ministère avait-il pu faire l'impasse sur un problème d'une telle gravité ? Encore une fois, elle se jura de tout faire pour vaincre ces inégalités et les éradiquer une bonne fois pour toutes.

La route serait longue et le chemin parsemé d'embûches, mais elle y arriverait. Elle s'en fit la promesse.

― Je vois où tes pensées te mènent Granger, mais laisse tomber les grandes guerres contre l'injustice pour le moment. J'ai juste besoin que tu me signes ces papiers ― il lui tendit une petite liasse de parchemins et Hermione reconnut l'écriture serrée et nerveuse de son ancien professeur ―, je m'occupe du reste. Si c'est vraiment ce que je crois, nous n'aurons plus qu'à soit fermer notre clapet, soit nous lancer dans une bataille juridique qui nous pourrira la vie et nous mènera tellement loin que je ne suis pas certain que nous y survivions tous les deux.

Erwan se releva prestement et se dirigea vers la porte.

― Merci, Saint-Martin, mais... tu sais, je ne suis pas venue travailler ici pour juste être le bouc émissaire de gens haut-placés qui se croient tout permis. Ce que fait le ministère est juste inconcevable. Je comprends que, pour le moment, nous avons les poings liés, mais crois-moi, je ne m'arrêterai pas là.

Le jeune homme l'observa un moment avant de hocher la tête.

― Je sens qu'avec toi, le grand ministère de la magie Britannique n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Et je ne blague pas, ajouta-t-il quand il l'entendit clairement soupirer. Tu iras loin Hermione, mais tu sais, si j'ose te donner un conseil, tu devrais t'occuper un peu plus de toi-même, dans un premier temps.

Il referma la porte et la laissa là, seule.

Avant de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, qui ne fut pas son travail, elle lut avec attention les rapports que Severus avait fourni à Erwan, puis la conclusion de ce dernier. Tout semblait si limpide qu'elle eut honte d'avoir suivi si aveuglément ce que lui disaient les hauts dirigeants. Elle savait qu'elle était encore bien jeune et, démunie de ses deux meilleurs amis, elle n'avait plus personne pour remettre l'autorité suprême en question. Il y avait bien Erwan, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez pour qu'elle le suive aveuglément comme elle avait bien pu le faire avec Harry et Ron. Mais tout compte fait, travailler en solitaire ne l'aiderait absolument pas à pointer du doigt les défaillances du système. Erwan serait un bon élément, elle en doutait de moins en moins.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme toutes les autres, morne et sans saveur. Elle avait, contre toute attente, trouvé la famille de sorciers idéale pour Sperkiny et les siens― les elfes de maisons qui avaient été jetés à la rue. Ces derniers avaient refusé la liberté que la jeune femme aurait aimé leur octroyer. Ils servaient les sorciers depuis si longtemps qu'ils ne se voyaient pas faire autre chose. Ce fait la rendait malade, mais elle avait fait au mieux pour qu'ils se retrouvent avec de bons sorciers et non pas les salauds qui les avaient maltraités auparavant.

Elle passa le reste de son temps à compulser articles et parchemins avant de se décider à prendre une pause bien méritée. L'acharnement qu'elle mettait dans son travail l'empêchait de trop penser à Severus Snape. Elle se rendait compte qu'envisager une relation normale avec lui, même amicale, risquait d'être fortement périlleux pour elle. L'homme était resté figé des années en arrière et n'avait pas bougé d'un iota dans le cheminement de ses pensées. Il vivait depuis si longtemps avec son amertume qu'elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait arriver à faire en sorte qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne le voyait pas, enfin plus, comme son ancien professeur de potions détesté et moqué de tous.

— Par Merlin ! jura-t-elle atterrée. Voilà que je me mets encore à cogiter sur lui. Il faut que je me change les idées.

Avisant le cadran de l'horloge, elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà dix-sept heures passées. En général, elle terminait aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle décida qu'elle en avait assez fait et repartit à son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires. Ce soir, elle irait décompresser dans un pub. Elle en avait vraiment besoin, bien que ce ne fut absolument pas son style.

Arrivée dans son bureau principal, elle vit qu'Erwan était assis sur le canapé se trouvant dans le fond de la pièce et qui faisait face à leurs deux postes de travail. Il discutait avec quelqu'un qui était debout à côté de lui, mais la jeune femme, le nez dans ses affaires, ne vit pas de qui il s'agissait.

— Tu t'en vas bien tôt, constata le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle.

— Oui, répliqua Hermione. J'ai besoin de me détendre un peu, sinon je vais finir par m'arracher tous les cheveux de la tête !

Erwan, à cette remarque, émit un ricanement.

— Certes, tu ne serais pas très jolie chauve et puis tu ferais un très mauvais « Lex Luthor ».

Hermione sourit devant la référence culturelle moldue. Elle connaissait bien le personnage pour avoir vu le premier film de Superman avec ses parents quand elle était petite.

— Je n'ai aucune envie de ressembler à un égocentrique milliardaire fou, déclara-t-elle toujours insouciante de l'autre présence.

— Je me doute bien, continua Erwan. Cependant, si j'ose te demander, tu vas faire quoi de tout ce temps que tu ne mettras pas à profit dans le travail ?

— Je vais aller à Pré-au-Lard, tester le nouveau pub que Seamus vient d'ouvrir.

Le jeune homme tapa dans ses mains sous l'enthousiasme que cette réponse lui apportait.

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-il ravie. Hermione va descendre des pintes de bière, pourquoi pas des girafes aussi et draguer jusqu'au bout de la nuit. C'est ça ?

Elle explosa de rire.

— N'importe quoi, protesta-t-elle. Mais je ne serais pas contre d'avoir un peu de compagnie, qui sait...

Elle s'interrompit se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et se tourna vers l'autre présence avant d'avaler sa salive de travers. Snape !

— Severus, commença-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait neutre, mais qui sonnait comme un ennui mortel et profond. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

Ce dernier avait plissé ses yeux qui n'étaient plus que deux minces fentes noires pleines de mépris. Sa bouche affichait une grimace ennuyée.

— Je suis fort aise que vous ayez enfin vu que vous n'étiez pas seule au monde Granger. Cela m'évitera l'ennui profond d'une conversation aussi insipide que puérile.

La jeune femme cilla sous l'insulte. _Qu'il aille se faire voir_ _!_ songea-t-elle avec rage. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il avait fui lors de leur dernière conversation et depuis, elle ne l'avait plus revu... Non pas qu'elle avait cherché à le revoir, mais quand même. Elle était fatiguée de lui et de son jeu du chat et de la souris. Elle en avait assez fait. Sans doute était-il temps qu'elle se rende compte que ses sentiments à son égard ne la mèneraient nulle part.

Secouant la tête, elle récupéra son sac, fit un signe de main en direction d'Erwan, puis sortit la tête haute.

— Eh bien, on peut dire que vous savez parler aux femmes vous, marmonna Erwan en direction de Severus.

Le maître des potions émit un reniflement de mépris.

— Perdre son temps à de telles futilités, grogna Snape. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous n'avancez pas.

Erwan se retourna vers lui, ses sourcils se fronçant sous la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui — quelque chose d'assez rare venant de sa personne, il était plutôt de nature joviale. Il savait que la vie de sa collègue ne le regardait pas, mais la voir perdre son temps avec un abruti pareil lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Pour qui se prenait ce Severus Snape pour dénigrer une fille aussi brillante qu'Hermione Granger ? Certes, elle était jolie, mais sans plus, cependant sa tête bien remplie et l'attention qu'elle portait aux autres étaient bien suffisantes, selon lui, pour la rendre des plus appréciables.

— Vous savez, jeta froidement le jeune homme tout en se levant du fauteuil. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes vieux, laid et aussi fermé qu'une tombe abandonnée que vous pouvez vous permettre de critiquer ceux qui aspirent à un peu plus de la vie qu'une simple camomille le soir avant de dormir.

— Comment osez-vous ! vociféra Severus, sentant la colère l'envahir lui aussi.

— Et vous ? continua Erwan en haussant le ton à son tour. De quel droit vous permettez-vous de juger une personne sans savoir, sans la connaître ?!

— Je connais très bien Miss Granger ! aboya le maître des potions.

— Oui je sais, rétorqua Erwan un peu condescendant. Vous avez été son professeur et je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il y a eu plus entre vous récemment.

— Foutaises ! Et quand bien même, ça ne vous regarde pas, siffla Snape hors de lui.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

— C'est exact, mais je vous rappellerai juste à vous, et je le dirai aussi à Hermione, que si vos problèmes personnels deviennent un souci pour la bonne entente de notre travail, je serai le premier à faire ce qu'il faut pour y remédier.

Severus était furieux. Il venait de se faire rabaisser par ce minable petit imbécile et tout ça à cause de cette idiote de Granger.

— Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, déclara-t-il durement, je retourne à mon laboratoire.

Erwan acquiesça et laissa leur Technicien Magicosanitaire partir dans une envolée de cape assez impressionnante.

En comprenant ce qui venait de se passer, un large sourire éclaira le visage d'Erwan. Hermione Granger et Severus Snape. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Décidément, elle n'avait pas choisi le plus facile. Il ne côtoyait pas Snape depuis longtemps, mais il savait déjà qu'au-delà du fait qu'il n'était pas très attirant, son caractère revêche n'aidait pas non plus. Elle avait bien du courage sa collègue, pour vouloir une relation avec un énergumène pareil. Mais c'était sa vie, ses choix... Lui-même avait assez à faire avec ses propres problèmes pour s'occuper de ceux des autres.

oO§Oo

Assis sur son fauteuil préféré, posé devant sa cheminée, Severus ruminait sa journée. Pour tout dire, il ruminait depuis le soir où il l'avait quittée parce qu'il n'avait pas su gérer la surprise qu'il avait eue en l'entendant parler de Lily. Loin d'être énervé ou bien même agacé, il n'avait tout simplement pas su comment réagir et avait préféré la laisser seule le temps qu'il se reprenne. Il avait alors été persuadé qu'ils reprendraient leur conversation le lendemain, mais la jeune femme l'avait évité. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne se croisent plus et plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus sa déception s'était muée en rage.

Cet après-midi avait été le pic de sa désillusion quand il l'avait vue flirter ouvertement avec ce petit imbécile de Saint-Martin. Il avait failli exploser de fureur à leur vue, mais il avait su se contenir d'une façon qu'il avait lui-même jugée des plus brillantes et comme attaque, il avait utilisé la seule arme qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection : le sarcasme.

Toutefois, une fois revenu chez lui, à l'abri de tout, de multiples questions assaillirent son esprit tourmenté... Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à se comporter comme deux adultes normaux ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se disputent sans cesse, et pour des broutilles, qui plus est ? Elle semblait attendre une chose, un comportement venant de lui et réciproquement... Il avait très envie d'elle. Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, se chamaillaient-ils tout le temps pour des bêtises ?

Il n'était plus un enfant, bon sang ! Pourtant, il ne se comportait pas mieux, et elle non plus. Demain, il se jurait de la trouver pour résoudre leurs problèmes. Il se jura aussi que d'ici la fin de la semaine, ils seraient de nouveau amants. Elle ne pourrait plus déverser sa bile, sa bouche serait alors occupée à mieux. Il s'en fit le serment. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait réveillé le serpent. Un sourire retors se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, sa tête reposant sur le dossier de son siège en un abandon des plus trompeur.

oO§Oo

De son côté, Hermione ne réfléchissait pas à mieux. Elle se rendait compte que sa relation avec Severus n'aidait en rien à la rapprocher de son fantasme absolu... Qui n'était plus vraiment un fantasme puisqu'elle avait déjà couché avec lui, mais quand même... Ce n'était pas en lui hurlant dessus comme une mégère que cela arrangerait ses affaires. Non, si elle voulait qu'il finisse par la voir elle, il allait falloir qu'elle révise sa façon de se comporter en sa présence.

Forte de cette idée, elle avala d'un trait son verre de vin, puis le reposa, une fois vide, sur la desserte qui se trouvait à côté de sa baignoire avant de s'immerger totalement dans l'eau. Elle se demandait encore quel effet cela ferait d'avoir un homme tel que Severus Snape dans sa vie. Il avait tant de choses à lui apprendre, elle avait tant envie de lui montrer à quel point ils iraient bien ensemble... Si seulement ils arrêtaient de se comporter comme chien et chat...

Une fois qu'elle en eut marre de mariner dans l'eau qui refroidissait rapidement, elle se leva et sortit avant d'attraper une grande serviette éponge. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, mais elle s'imagina Severus débarquant dans sa salle de bain sans la prévenir. Il la surprendrait nue, vulnérable et elle croiserait son visage dans le miroir. Ses yeux, ces deux obsidiennes indéchiffrables l'auraient admirée d'un regard sombre et profond et elle se serait sentie tressaillir sous son impudique contemplation. Elle se serait retournée, aurait fait tomber la serviette à terre et se serait avancée vers lui pour une étreinte aussi sensuelle que passionnée. La suite se serait poursuivie dans le couloir, puis dans sa chambre pour se terminer sur son lit douillet. Elle aurait écarté les cuisses dans une offrande complète de son corps, et...

— Hermione, ressaisis-toi, bon sang ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque tout en se dévisageant dans la glace.

Malheureusement, c'était trop tard et c'est presque honteuse et confuse qu'elle termina dans l'intimité de sa chambre ce qu'elle avait si insidieusement commencé dans son imagination des plus débridées.

 _Severus ! Severus ! Fais de moi ce qu'il te plaît. Je m'offre à toi sans contrainte ni condition, je... Aaaaah..._

oO§Oo

 _Encore une journée harassante_ , songea Hermione en récupérant l'amas de courriers que Melinda avait déversé sans aucune once de remords sur sa table.

— Je suis déjà fatiguée avant même d'avoir commencé, marmonna-t-elle tout en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

Elle avait toujours préféré le thé, mais depuis qu'Erwan avait installé une machine Expresso moldue dans leur bureau, elle ne jurait plus que par ça le matin, ou quand elle avait besoin d'un bon revigorant.

Après avoir avalé les trois quarts de sa tasse, elle se hâta de décacheter les parchemins pour en lire le plus grand nombre. Des factures, des protestations, des demandes de vérification...

— Une lettre pour moi ?! s'exclama-t-elle surprise. Mais qui peut bien vouloir m'écrire et m'envoyer ça au ministère, ça n'a pas de sens, continua-t-elle tout en vérifiant qu'elle était bien seule avant de déchirer le sceau et de dérouler la lettre.

..§..

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mon invitation pour un dîner ce soir, en tête à tête dans le prestigieux établissement du chef MacRonald. Nous devons parler et mettre nos griefs de côté pour une trêve qui, je l'espère, pourrait s'avérer utile à nos ambitions communes._

 _Acceptez Hermione, vous feriez de moi le sorcier le plus heureux._

 _S.S_

 _Post-scriptum : Ce parchemin se transformera en portoloin une demi-heure avant 20H00 ce soir._

 _Post-scriptum 2 : Parez-vous de vos plus beaux atours._

..§..

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait bien reconnu l'écriture serrée, les pattes de mouche si reconnaissables de son ancien professeur, mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui proposait un rendez-vous galant. Pourtant, la preuve était là, en toutes lettres. Comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, elle soupira de bien-être et n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

— Tu m'as l'air de bien charmante humeur Hermione, lança la voix d'Erwan qui la sortit de son bonheur léthargique.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir le jeune homme qui tentait de lire par-dessus son épaule, la lettre de Severus.

— Cela ne te regarde pas, maugréa-t-elle avant de rouler le parchemin et de le ranger dans son sac.

— Tu reçois tes lettres personnelles ici maintenant ? demanda son collègue vaguement surpris.

— Non, répondit-elle avant de se lever. J'ai du travail, termina-t-elle avant de le laisser seul.

Erwan fixa un moment la porte qui venait de se refermer sur elle. Il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il se tramait même s'il en avait une vague petite idée. Il allait profiter de sa solitude pour faire une petite sieste quand un petit être aussi monstrueux que mécontent l'avisa d'un regard hautain.

— Auriez-vous oublié notre rendez-vous, monsieur Saint-Martin, déclara ce dernier.

— Non, non, rétorqua Erwan qui voyait son moment de tranquillité s'évaporer. Je vous attendais justement.

 _Le travail_ , pensa-t-il. _Toujours le travail avant tout !_

oO§Oo

Severus avait attendu la fin de la journée pour ouvrir le parchemin qu'il avait reçu dans son laboratoire. Loin d'être intrigué par le papier, il l'avait mis de côté, se disant qu'il le lirait — ou sans doute pas — tranquillement chez lui. S'il avait su, jamais il ne l'aurait parcouru.

Il soupira. Non, en fait il aurait dû l'ouvrir plus tôt. Il ne pouvait croire aux lettres rondes et féminines qui dansaient devant ses yeux, le narguant de tout et n'importe quoi.

 _Elle avait osé_ , songea-t-il atterré. Elle l'avait fait et il ne pouvait que l'en apprécier davantage.

..§..

 _Cher Severus,_

 _Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mon invitation pour un dîner ce soir, en tête à tête dans le prestigieux établissement du chef MacRonald. Nous devons parler et mettre nos griefs de côté pour une trêve qui, je l'espère, pourrait s'avérer utile à nos ambitions communes._

 _Acceptez Severus, vous feriez de moi la sorcière la plus heureuse._

 _H.G_

 _Post-scriptum : Ce parchemin se transformera en portoloin une demi-heure avant 20H00 ce soir._

 _Post-scriptum 2 : Parez-vous de vos plus beaux atours._

..§..

Il secoua la tête, mitigé. Il était déjà 19H00. Il n'avait plus qu'une demi-heure pour s'apprêter et il faillit avoir un mouvement de panique avant de se rappeler avec qui il allait dîner. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle l'appréciait tel qu'il est ? Il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi il se changerait. Qui disait, de plus, que tout cela n'était pas un piège sournois pour mieux se moquer de lui ? Il ne voulait pas être dupe et d'un autre côté, il avait envie de savoir ce que cette _Je-sais-tout_ avait prévu pour lui.

Quel terrible dilemme !

Finalement, il récupéra le parchemin, et quand la magie fut activée, il se laissa porter pour atterrir devant une étrange résidence.

— Aux délices de MacRonald, venez-vous dépayser, seul, en couple ou entre amis, lut-il à voix haute.

Il fronça les sourcils dans une attitude des plus perplexes. Mais où Granger voulait-elle l'emmener ?

Soupirant, il monta les quelques marches pour s'arrêter devant une large porte en bois. Il allait la pousser quand elle s'ouvrit toute seule. Il fit quelques pas et se retrouva à l'intérieur. Les murs en pierres étaient recouverts de tentures vertes et argentées. Un sourire sardonique s'afficha sur son visage. Pour un peu, il se serait cru dans le foyer des élèves de son ancienne maison Serpentard. Hormis les tapis qui surplombaient ce hall des plus impressionnants, se trouvait sur un côté un pupitre de bois. Derrière ce dernier, se tenait la créature la plus étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie — de long cheveux blonds retenus à l'arrière du crâne par deux minces nattes, des oreilles pointues. Sa tunique était blanche, presque scintillante, et s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Elle portait des chausses de la même couleur surmontées de longues bottes brunes. Severus n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. N'étant pas un lâche, et ce malgré toute l'appréhension qui montait crescendo dans sa poitrine, il s'avança vers lui.

— Mae Govannen*, commença la créature d'une voix terriblement basse, indéniablement masculine.

Le maître des potions du ministère le toisa un moment, cherchant à déchiffrer ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais n'en eut guère le temps, car l'étrange homme reprit :

— Bienvenue dans notre monde cher monsieur. Avez-vous votre réservation ?

— Non, déclara Severus que tout cela commençait à agacer. J'ai été invité et ...

— Votre nom s'il vous plaît, le coupa son interlocuteur.

— Snape, cracha-t-il, Severus Snape.

Il vit l'homme à la drôle d'allure chercher dans ses parchemins pour finalement redresser la tête, un sourire chaleureux affiché sur son visage.

—Veuillez me suivre, répondit ce dernier en faisant un geste de le suivre.

Ils gravirent silencieusement cinq étages à pieds — ils n'avaient même pas d'escaliers magiques, un comble ! — avant d'emprunter un long couloir sombre faiblement éclairé de torches à l'ancienne mode. Au bout, se trouvait une porte en bois au ton plus clair que l'homme ouvrit doucement, puis invita Severus à y pénétrer à son tour.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'ancien professeur de potions qu'il était écarquilla les yeux de surprises. La pièce était certes immense, mais seulement éclairée par une multitude de chandelles. Les murs recouverts de tapisseries dignes de la maison Gryffondor. _Elle avait bien choisi la petite peste_ , songea-t-il impressionné, bien contre son gré.

Continuant son inspection, il vit que se tenait au centre, une table ronde de taille moyenne sur laquelle une nappe argentée y avait été dressée. Dessus, couverts et vaisselles étaient disposés, mais ce qui retint toute son attention fut l'immense lit à baldaquin qui était dans une alcôve ouverte sur la pièce. Au-dessus, il y avait une montagne de coussins de satin vert aux motifs compliqués argentés. Au sol, un immense tapis vert et argenté cassait tout le rouge de la pièce et, à l'opposé, un agréable feu de cheminée complétait l'ambiance intimiste de la pièce.

— Mais où Granger m'a-t-elle convié ? se demanda Severus qui sentait monter inexorablement la fureur en lui.

Il entendit à peine son hôte lui souhaiter un excellent séjour, trop préoccupé qu'il était par les desseins de sa compagne.

oO§Oo

Hermione se sentait stupide. Elle avait mis un temps immense pour se préparer, ne sachant quoi mettre, ayant peur d'en faire trop ou bien pas assez. Finalement, elle avait opté pour une robe à bustier vert émeraude dont la jupe un peu plus foncée s'évasait sur ses cuisses et s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux. Pour la forme et par pure coquetterie, elle avait mis des mi-bas et... sa fameuse paire de chaussures qui lui faisait des jambes de déesse — enfin le supposait-elle. En guise de bijou, elle avait opté pour un simple collier long dont la pierre se nichait indécemment entre ses seins. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge malgré une poitrine bien pleine. Pour tout dire, elle espérait vraiment que la soirée se terminerait par des choses encore plus agréables qu'une intéressante conversation.

C'est donc le cœur battant qu'elle suivit le réceptionniste qui ressemblait étrangement à un elfe échappé des romans de JRR Tolkien qu'elle avait lu durant son enfance. Même la phrase de bienvenue l'avait fait frissonner et sourire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Severus Snape porté sur la littérature moldue, mais pourquoi pas, après tout ? Malgré sa réserve sur le lieu, elle avait été subjuguée par l'ambiance et elle se demanda vaguement ce que son amant leur avait réservé, encore plus quand l'ersatz d'elfe lui souhaita un bon séjour.

—Étrange, murmura-t-elle avant d'agrandir les yeux de surprise devant la pièce, digne d'un conte de fées.

C'était magnifique, la table, la décoration... le lit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à l'évocation de ce qu'elle pourrait bien y faire avec lui. Secouant la tête pour chasser les images licencieuses qui lui venaient à l'esprit, elle se tapa ses joues rougies avant de cligner des yeux. Une fois remise, elle alla directement à l'endroit où ils étaient supposés dîner pour toucher de ses doigts tremblants le tissu argenté. Elle voulut s'asseoir quand un bruit derrière elle l'avertit qu'elle n'était pas seule.

— On peut savoir à quoi vous jouez ? vociféra son fantasme si furieux que ses yeux sombres semblaient lancer des éclairs de rage.

Elle ne comprenait pas. À vrai dire, elle ne comprenait pas l'homme non plus. C'est pourquoi, elle décida de lui répondre le plus posément possible, même si cette agression avait quelque peu gâché sa joie d'être là.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je viens juste d'arriver, répliqua-t-elle avant de s'appuyer contre la table.

— Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot Granger, à vouloir jouer avec moi, vous serez indéniablement perdante. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de m'emmener dans un endroit pareil ?

Il la pointait d'un doigt nerveux et cela l'agaça plus que tout. Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche et d'agrandir les yeux sous la surprise de son indignation.

— Avant tout, sachez que pointer du doigt quelqu'un est terriblement impoli, Severus ; pour le reste, vous me laissez abasourdie. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, après tout, c'est VOUS qui m'avez invitée ici, si je ne m'abuse.

À ces mots, Severus se redressa et la toisa, ses lèvres frémissantes d'une rage mal contrôlée.

— Je le savais ! aboya-t-il. J'aurais dû me douter que tout cela était un piège pour mieux vous moquer de moi. Je ne suis pas dupe, petite imbécile, j'ai les preuves de ce que j'avance !

Il sortit le parchemin et l'ouvrit avant de le mettre devant ses yeux. Hermione le lut et finit par déglutir mal à l'aise. Elle farfouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit son propre exemplaire qu'elle tendit à son ancien amant.

— Je vois, répondit-elle d'une voix déçue. J'ai reçu exactement le même et j'ai cru qu'il venait de vous.

Severus le lut rapidement et émit un grognement sourd.

— Vous êtes une idiote Granger. Comment avez-vous pu croire que, moi, j'écrirais un ramassis d'âneries aussi grotesque ?

— Je vous retourne la question, Severus, répliqua-t-elle acerbe. Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à ce genre de phrasé. Vous me connaissez bien mal.

— Je vous retourne le compliment Granger.

Une fois qu'ils eurent compris qu'ils avaient probablement été les jouets d'une mauvaise farce, ils s'assirent chacun à table sans se regarder. Hermione était déçue que malgré tout, il n'ait pas pris la peine de mieux l'observer. Severus, quant à lui, se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas encore parti. Avisant la jeune femme du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'elle avait fait l'effort de se vêtir pour le rendez-vous et aussi incroyable que cela puisse l'être, sa colère et son ennui retombèrent d'un seul coup.

— Que faisons-nous ? demanda-t-elle laconiquement.

— Profitons de ce dîner, répondit-il en attrapant un verre qu'il n'avait pas vu se remplir de vin.

Hermione se redressa et tenta de capter son regard. Quand elle comprit qu'il n'allait pas s'enfuir, elle soupira avant de se détendre un peu. Grâce à la magie, divers mets, de l'entrée en passant par les plats principaux et jusqu'au dessert, apparurent sur la table.

Severus et Hermione se servirent et commencèrent à manger dans un silence pesant.

— Je tenais, commença Hermione, rompant ainsi la monotonie dans laquelle ils s'étaient embourbés, à m'excuser pour la maladresse dont j'ai fait preuve la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

Severus m'astiqua son pâté en croûte avant de l'avaler, puis s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette.

— Pour tout vous dire Miss... Hermione, se reprit-il, je ne suis pas parti parce que j'étais en colère contre vous.

— Non ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise, avant de reprendre une gorgée de vin.

Il secoua la tête.

— Vous m'avez juste surpris et je n'ai pas su comment réagir, c'est tout.

— Mais... objecta-t-elle, vous m'avez évitée ensuite...

— Je vous arrête, c'est vous qui n'avez pas voulu me voir. Mais je vous le redis, je ne vous en veux pas de savoir, comme je ne vous en veux pas de mettre cela sur le tapis.

— Vous l'aimiez tellement, murmura Hermione doucement.

— Et je l'aimerais encore, même lorsque mon corps ne sera plus que poussière, assura-t-il tristement.

Entendre ce constat de sa bouche fit mal à Hermione, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait envisagé. Severus le vit et en conçut un certain chagrin lui aussi.

— Vous ne comprenez pas Hermione, je n'ai aimé qu'elle. Il n'a toujours été question que d'elle. Je ne sais pas faire autrement et je crains de m'être arrêté là sans savoir avancer plus loin. C'est comme ça, je suis rouillé ou bien les aiguilles de l'horloge de mon cœur se sont arrêtées à ce que je ressentais pour elle, tout simplement.

— Tout simplement, répéta la jeune femme qui sentit une certaine langueur l'étreindre inexorablement.

Pourtant, pensa-t-elle, un regain d'espoir s'infiltrant dans ses veines, il n'a pas dit qu'il n'y aurait qu'elle dans sa vie. Et s'il s'agissait d'une simple panne ? Alors, elle se sentait prête à relever le défi de sa vie. Plus elle le fréquentait et plus elle se voyait bien finir ses vieux jours avec lui. Elle était folle de penser ça. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi mièvre de sentimentalisme ? Ça lui ressemblait si peu.

Ils reprirent leur repas plus sereinement, engageant même la conversation sur différents sujets. Plus elle l'observait à la dérobée et plus son corps s'enflammait, son cerveau lui envoyant des images lascives de leurs deux corps enchevêtrés et en sueur. La pression à la jonction de ses jambes devint tellement forte qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de frotter ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, avant de gémir doucement et de reporter son attention sur lui. Severus la dévisagea, ses minces lèvres entrouvertes de surprise, mais aussi d'autre chose. Hermione espérait qu'il soit question de désir, car prise par l'excitation du moment, elle se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Une fois à ses côtés, elle alla se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Elle entoura sa tête de ses deux bras et pencha son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il ne la repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Il lui rendit son étreinte avant qu'une de ses grandes mains ne descende plus bas, vers ses fesses. Quand leurs langues se touchèrent, Hermione gémit encore plus et commença à se frotter contre lui, ravie de sentir à travers l'épaisseur de ses vêtements la preuve de son envie pour elle.

Pris dans la tourmente de la passion, il se redressa avec Hermione toujours accrochée à sa taille sans rompre leur baiser et l'emmena directement jusqu'au lit. Ensuite, il se détacha d'elle à regret avant de la déposer sur l'édredon avec une certaine délicatesse.

— Je sens mon envie de vous, petite sorcière, monter crescendo, murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille avant de lécher son cou, lui envoyant une myriade de sensations plus exquises les unes que les autres.

Quand il arriva sur le haut de sa robe bustier, il agrippa les bords du tissu de ses deux mains et les tira sans ménagement vers le bas dans un geste brusque, enfiévré, libérant ainsi ses deux globes de chairs.

— Petite impudique, s'extasia-t-il, ses yeux assombris par un désir grandissant.

Hermione se passa la langue sur ses lèvres avant d'attraper sa baguette et murmura en direction de l'homme un « nudo » qui le laissa sans ses vêtements. Severus loin d'en être embarrassé, continua manuellement de la dévêtir et bientôt son labeur s'en retrouva récompensé quand elle ne fut plus vêtue que de ses mi-bas et de son collier.

— Même pas une petite culotte pour vous protéger, grogna-t-il avant de la porter à bout de bras à la hauteur de son visage. Ensuite, il inclina sa tête vers le centre de son désir qu'il lécha sans préavis, la faisant sursauter de bonheur. Il continua quelques minutes de sa délicieuse torture avant de la retourner sur le ventre, toute frémissante. Il redressa sa croupe et commença à caresser son sexe dressé contre ses fesses rebondies avant de descendre plus bas vers sa vulve dégoulinante de cyprine.

Hermione attendait le bon vouloir de cet homme et tourna sa tête pour l'apercevoir. Le rideau de ses longs cheveux noir et blanc n'empêcha pas de voir à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Son front était en sueur, et il se lécha la lèvre inférieure avant de positionner son gland gonflé à l'entrée de sa moiteur.

Il la pénétra sans prévenir, dans un grand coup de reins qui l'envoya déjà au septième ciel. Elle geignit doucement.

— C'est comme ça que je vous aime Granger, susurra d'une voix aussi soyeuse que gutturale son ancien professeur de potions. Ma queue dans votre chatte, vous montrant à quel point vous avez besoin de moi, à quel point vous aimez ça... Et rien d'autre.

— Oui ! gémit-elle. Oh, oui ! Severus, pitié, plus fort, prenez-moi plus fort, je veux vous sentir complètement en moi.

— Vos désirs sont des ordres ma belle, maintenant faites-moi plaisir, rétorqua-t-il en accentuant ses coups de bassin, taisez-vous, sauf si c'est pour hurler votre plaisir.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et bientôt ses geignements se transformèrent en cris d'extases qui excitèrent au plus haut point Severus, qui était lui-même à deux doigts de rendre les armes. Elle était si douce et dans cette position, il pouvait être tellement enfoui profondément en elle qu'il ressentait la moindre contraction vaginale. Il ne se retint plus quand il la sentit se contracter tout autour de lui, envoyant un flot de liquide de jouissance qui le transporta à un endroit où il n'avait plus aucune maîtrise de lui-même.

Ses déhanchements contre le postérieur féminin de sa compagne devinrent anarchiques, violents, ses coups de reins redoublant d'intensité. Hermione s'était agrippée au drap de soie recouvrant le matelas et ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir sous les assauts de plus en plus brutaux de son amant. Loin d'avoir mal, elle sentit le plaisir revenir et ce n'est que lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme qu'elle se mit à jouir une nouvelle fois sous les pulsions de son sexe, envoyant les jets de sa semence au plus profond d'elle-même.

Ils eurent du mal à reprendre tous deux conscience. Une fois les brides de leur orgasme passé, ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans se dire le moindre mot. Parler maintenant était superflu. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé remettre ça avec lui. Sans doute Severus pensait-il la même chose. Le sexe avec cet homme avait une dimension surprenante et incroyablement excitante. Elle adorait sa manière de lui faire l'amour, non, de la baiser, parce que clairement ils ne faisaient pas encore l'amour. C'était bien trop tôt pour ça.

Se retournant vers lui, elle vit qu'il somnolait. Elle-même se sentait bien et une impression de langueur la gagna. Dans son sommeil, elle sentit le lit tourner, bouger et les murs gronder, mais cela n'avait rien de réel, se rassura-t-elle avant de se rapprocher de la chaleur bienfaisante de son amant qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle était tellement fatiguée, elle aviserait plus tard de ce qu'ils devraient faire ensemble ou pas.

oO§Oo

Quand Severus se réveilla, non pas en sursaut, mais plutôt en douceur— ce qui était rare —, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se passer une main sur son visage pour se remettre les idées en place. Son rendez-vous avec Granger, non Hermione, la conversation, leur délicieux repas et la conclusion qui l'avait une nouvelle fois laissé vide de toute énergie. Se redressant, il vit qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil lourd et paisible. Avisant les environs, il s'aperçut que les chandelles avaient brûlé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un amas de cire sur leur socle. La lumière, douce et radieuse qui filtrait en dehors annonçait une belle journée. Sortant du lit, il emmena le drap dans un mouvement de jambe découvrant le corps presque nu d'Hermione. Elle n'avait conservé que ses bas.

Petite tentatrice, se dit-il intérieurement avant de récupérer ses propres vêtements pour s'habiller. Il finissait de boutonner sa veste quand elle émergea des bras de Morphée. Il s'arrêta un instant et la dévisagea tandis qu'elle s'étirait, chassant le sommeil à sa manière. Il la trouva magnifique et se demanda, pour la première fois, quel effet ça ferait de se réveiller avec cette belle femme à ses côtés pour le restant de sa vie. Il venait à peine de formuler intérieurement cette improbable question que son cœur tambourina fort dans sa poitrine quand elle ouvrit les yeux pour le dévisager. Elle cligna une fois, puis deux, des paupières avant de lui renvoyer le plus affolant des sourires. Il sut alors avec exactitude qu'elle ne se jouait absolument pas de lui.

Elle était sincère.

— Bonjour, murmura-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie, incroyablement séductrice.

— Bonjour, répondit-il la gorge nouée par diverses émotions qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à nommer. Il est temps de vous lever et de vous habiller. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais votre collègue m'a donné tellement de travail que j'en ai au moins jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Hermione émit un rire de gorge avant de récupérer sa robe verte un peu froissée. Elle l'enfila en un tournemain.

— C'est bien du Erwan tout craché, dit-elle en cherchant ses chaussures. Il a dû vous donner pour au moins deux ans de travail.

Severus fit une grimace avant que la jeune femme ne puisse s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Un geste spontané qu'il ne regretta pas, d'autant plus qu'elle le regardait maintenant d'une manière bien plus chaleureuse. Leur agréable intermède était terminé, allaient-ils de nouveau redevenir l'insupportable _Je-sais-tout_ et lui le terrible Severus Snape, _maître du sarcasme_ ? Il espérait bien que non, il en avait marre de se battre pour du vent.

Hermione se dirigeait vers la porte quand il l'attrapa pour l'enlacer avant de la retourner vers lui pour un baiser passionné. La balle était dans son camp, il le savait.

— Accepteriez-vous que nous nous revoyions un autre soir ? Pourquoi pas le week-end prochain ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, assurée, alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

Elle se mordit la lèvre une fois, puis elle sourit à pleines dents.

— Je pensais que vous n'oseriez jamais ! Oh, oui Severus ! Ce serait un plaisir.

— Je vous propose un dîner par mes soins chez moi à 19H00 samedi prochain, cela vous convient-il ?

Elle hocha la tête avant de lui caresser le dos.

— Bien, termina-t-il, il est temps d'y aller.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et ils franchirent le seuil de la porte ensemble. Une nouvelle vie s'annonçait, ils en étaient sûrs tous les deux. Une nouvelle relation, songea-t-il avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent d'effrois devant le spectacle qui les attendait derrière la porte.

— Par tous les mages de l'enfer ! s'exclama-t-il sous le choc de ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Hermione n'en menait pas plus large. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle allait pour retenir la porte de bois quand cette dernière se referma brusquement avant de disparaître totalement.

— Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit d'autre Severus, je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien.

— Je le sais bien Hermione, grogna-t-il, frustré de ne pouvoir agir au mieux.

— Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? demanda-t-elle un peu anxieuse tout en embrassant d'un regard circulaire les lieux.

Severus ne dit rien, encore trop surpris pas ce mauvais tour. On se jouait d'eux depuis le début. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout encore moins cette étrange forêt aussi sombre que lugubre qui s'étendait devant eux à perte de vue.

À Suivre

* * *

*Mae Govannen : Bienvenue en langage elfique (Tolkien)

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu. J'avoue ne pas avoir trop le moral en ce lundi morne et triste, je veux bien que vous l'égayez un peu de par vos commentaires. Je vais scruter ma boite email avec impatience. Je vous remercie et je vous dis à bientôt. Et promis, je mettrais moins de temps pour poster le nouveau chapitre cette fois !


End file.
